Life In Technicolor
by delaneym11
Summary: Life after the war. There's ups and downs but ultimately, their lives are much better. Mainly H/G with some R/Hr.
1. Chapter 1: Life In Technicolor

Chapter One

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Harry said. "Our rooms are this way." Ron and Hermione nodded and followed most of their friends in the opposite direction as Harry and Ginny. Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and George were the only other ones that had rooms in the same direction as Harry and Ginny.

After the Battle, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had thought it would be a good idea to get all their friends together and spend a week away together. So many of them hadn't seen each other in years or at least the past year and they all wanted to catch up and spend some time together. It was so nice to get away from it all. A large group of them went. Everyone who was asked had wanted to go. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were of course going. The other students had wanted to go too. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Luna Lovegood. Of the Weasleys they had only invited George. He was the only one that was really close in age to them and they had hung out with him.

They had decided to leave England for their vacation and they ended up in Rome. Hermione had been there before with her parents and she had said it was one of the most relaxing places she had ever been. Today was their first day there and they loved it. They had arrived in the early afternoon and had gone to lunch. They had been lucky and were able to get a private room for all twenty of them to eat together. After that they had gone to their hotel to check in. Harry had been in charge of booking the rooms for everyone. It was a smaller hotel so they had been able to rent out an entire floor. There were about twenty-five rooms on each floor so they each got their own room. Most of them had picked their rooms so they were looking out at the sea but it just so happened that the Quidditch players, except for Ron and Dean, had decided to stay in rooms that looked across to the far off mountains. After that they had gone out for drinks. Now at one o'clock in the morning they were back at the hotel.

They wandered down the halls to their rooms. They lost members of their group one by one. Harry and Ginny's rooms were across the hall from one another at the very end of the hall. Those two rooms had the largest windows to see the mountains. Harry walked Ginny to her door and stood there while she got out her key and opened the door.

"You know, we could crack open that mini bar and have a night cap," Harry said. Harry and Ginny's hopes for this weekend were for the two of them to really open up and put the past behind them. That was the goal for everyone this weekend. So far, they had just managed to push it to the back of their minds.

"I don't know Harry," Ginny said. "I don't want to get drunk and spoil the rest of the vacation."

"We're here for a week Ginny," Harry said. "I don't think hangovers last that long. Besides, the whole point of this trip is to loosen up."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Ginny said. "I wanna get a good night sleep and tomorrow, we'll have room service bring up breakfast so we can have a private conversation."

"Do I at least get a kiss good night?" Harry asked. They had been taking things slow. They didn't want to get too far ahead of themselves and never talk about the past again. Ginny nodded her head and leant in to him. She inhaled his sent and then her lips collided with his.

The kiss started as a sweet and short kiss. Then suddenly it deepened. They were pulled closer together. For a second Ginny was about to pull away but then she stopped. She realized that she wanted it too. She had a few drinks in her but she knew she wasn't drunk. She was far from it. She knew Harry was pretty sober too. Ginny made the next move and backed the two of them into the room. Harry kicked the door closed without breaking from Ginny. He wanted this so badly.

Ginny moved her hands to the collar of his jacket and slipped it off of him. It dropped to the floor with a thud. They kicked off their shoes without breaking contact and Ginny started to unbutton Harry's shirt. He moved his lips away from hers and started trailing kisses down her cheek and to her neck. She pulled his shirt off and he was left bare-chested standing there in front of Ginny. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes as though telling him that it was his turn. Harry gently slid his hands down Ginny's sides so they were at her waist. There was a little skin showing where her shirt was riding up.

Harry noticed that he was breathing heavier than usual as he slowly slid the shirt up higher and higher. He pulled it up over her chest and they stopped kissing for a minute so he could get it over her head. Harry took a step back to admire Ginny. She looked so beautiful. She had on a purple lacy blouse. Harry had never seen her show so much skin. Harry moved in on her again and swept her hair off her face. He led her slowly over to the bed and let them fall onto it. Once they were comfortable Harry started trailing kisses from her lips all the way down to her waist. Ginny's fingers ran through Harry's hair and she let out a pleasant moan as he slowly unzipped her jeans and pulled them off her. She was wearing matching panties. Harry moved back up to Ginny's mouth. Ginny rolled them over so she was on top of Harry. She moved down and undid his belt before slipping off his pants. Harry was left wearing boxers and black socks. Ginny quickly removed the socks and moved back up to Harry. He flipped them back over so Ginny was under him. His hand slipped under her back and went to her bra clasp.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Harry panted. It was the first time they had spoken since they had come into the room.

She nodded her head and Harry unclasped the bra. She slid her arms through it and Harry tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She was left just as exposed as Harry. Harry sat up a minute to admire her. His knees were on either side of her hips.

"Whatcha think?" Ginny asked smiling up at him.

"You're amazing," Harry said. "You're beautiful." He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It didn't take long for the rest of their garments to end up on the floor. They explored each other with their hands as they went on kissing. It was amazing to feel every part of Ginny. Her skin was so soft and her hair so luscious.

Ginny loved the feel of Harry so close to her. Their skin was on fire as they brushed up against each other. Finally, Harry entered her. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. She wanted them to get closer but it didn't seem possible. She felt like one with him and she knew she had made the right decision. She loved Harry and it felt so right to be with him here like this.

Ginny woke up the next morning to the door opening to her hotel room and coming in.

"Oh my God," she heard Hermione whisper to herself. Ginny eyes snapped open as she realized what Hermione must be seeing. Ginny saw Hermione standing in the entryway looking at the clothes scattered across the floor and finally to Harry and Ginny who were on the bed, luckily, covered in blankets. Hermione saw Ginny's open eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked," Hermione said quietly so she wouldn't wake Harry. "I left my sweater in here yesterday afternoon and I wanted it to go take a walk with Ron."

"It's fine," Ginny said making sure she and Harry were fully covered.

"I'll go now," Hermione said. She turned back before she got to the door and pointed at Ginny. "We're having lunch and you're going to tell me exactly how this happened."

"Great. Hermione," Ginny called to her. Hermione turned to look at her. "Can you do me a favor and not tell Ron? I think Harry or I should and I really don't want him barging into the room to beat Harry up."

"I won't tell him, but honestly Ron and Harry's relationship has changed," Hermione said. "I don't think Ron will mind as much that you and Harry are sleeping together after the last fight they had."

"What fight?" Ginny asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," Hermione said. "You'd have to talk to Harry or Ron. Oh god," Hermione said as Harry suddenly flipped over and was exposed to the world. Ginny stifled a giggle as Hermione clapped a hand over her eyes and searched blindly for the door handle. Ginny readjusted the sheets so they would cover Harry once more.

"It's all clear," Ginny said. Hermione moved the hand from her face and grabbed onto the door handle.

"I really hoped I could go my whole life without ever seeing that much of Harry," Hermione said.

"And I hoped I would go my whole life without seeing that much of Ron but that hope was gone when I saw pictures of us in a bathtub together," Ginny said.

"Well, you and I do not share the same hope," Hermione said. Ginny grimaced at the thought as Hermione smiled and left the room. Looking at the clock Ginny saw that it was almost nine o'clock. Knowing that she'd never be able to fall asleep again, Ginny grabbed on to the sheet and pulled it gently out from under Harry. She stood up and wrapped it around herself. She headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"You know you don't have to wrap yourself in a sheet when you walk around," Harry said in a weak morning voice. Ginny glanced over her shoulder and saw that Harry had his eyes open and his face tilted towards her.

"I'm self conscious," Ginny said.

"It didn't seem that way last night," Harry said. Ginny gave him a mischievous grin. "Come here," Harry said reaching an arm towards her. She walked back over to the bed and knelt next to him. He reached up and unwrapped the sheet from around her. It fell back to the bed next to her.

"There, that's better," Harry said. "Lay down with me."

"Only for a little while," Ginny said lying down with him. She shivered slightly at his touch and he took it to mean she was cold. He grabbed the sheet he had just taken away from her and wrapped them both into it.

"I thought you said I shouldn't wrap myself in a sheet?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's alright when I'm there with you," Harry said. They lay there silently for a few moments. "You know I've never actually slept nude."

"Neither have I," Ginny said. "I don't think it's really the norm."

"Well, of course it isn't," Harry said. "But I like it when I'm with you."

"Me too," Ginny said.

"So, why can we only lay here for a little while?" Harry asked.

"I have to meet Hermione for lunch," Ginny said.

"You never said that last night," Harry said.

"I only found out this morning," Ginny said.

"I never heard the phone ring," Harry said. Ginny never responded and pretended to be really interested in the design on the ceiling. Harry put it together though.

"She was in here?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head. "How'd she get in here?"

"She has a spare key," Ginny said.

"What was she doing here?" Harry asked.

"She forgot her sweater," Ginny said. "She was going for a walk with Ron."

"She only brought the one sweater?" Harry asked.

"It was her favorite sweater," Ginny said.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much," Ginny said. "She was a bit embarrassed to be in here."

"I'll bet she was," Harry said. "Tell me I didn't do something stupid." Ginny didn't say anything and looked up at the ceiling once more. "Tell me I didn't flash Hermione." Once again she didn't respond. "Oh man," Harry said. "This is terrible. I'm not gonna be able to show my face to Hermione again."

"Even if you do, I don't think she'll be picturing your face," Ginny said.

"Aww, Ginny why'd you have to do that to me," Harry said. "I've always been just fine with not knowing what goes on in Hermione's head."

"Well, I know I'll never see you the same way," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "This isn't going to make things weird between us right?"

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "I just mean that I saw your exposed side last night and I felt the way you touched me. I think last night finally proved to me that you're not going anywhere again without me."

"Oh, well in that case I'm glad you told me what you're thinking," Harry said.

"So, is it just me or do you keep picturing things from last night too?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I can't get you out of my head," Harry said. "So I would assume we're thinking along the same lines."

"Well, as much as I like lying here in your arms, I think I should take a shower and get ready for lunch. I would advise you to do the same in your own room," Ginny said.

"Alright," Harry said. "You know, I could just move my bags in here. There's plenty of room for the both of us."

"As amazing as that sounds, you forget that I have two brothers in this hotel, neither of which are the most calm of my brothers. Plus, I feel like it will just spoil things. You know that once we get back home we'll never be alone in a room again," Ginny said.

"Not necessarily," Harry said. "It wouldn't be that way if you moved in with me."

"You don't even have your own place Harry," Ginny said.

"I'm gonna get my own place, and I want you to live with me," Harry said sitting up and turning to look down at her. Ginny sighed.

"Please don't make this hard Harry," Ginny said. "I don't think it would be right for me to move out of the Burrow. My parents already lost Fred and Ron. They don't need to lose me too."

"What do you mean? They didn't lose Ron," Harry said.

"He didn't tell you?" Ginny asked. "Him and Hermione are getting an apartment together."

"No they didn't," Harry said laying back down. "No they didn't."

"I'm getting the feeling that there's something not good between you and Ron," Ginny said.

"No, we're fine," Harry said. "We're better than usual actually. It just feels like things are gonna be completely different between us. I have no problem with Ron and Hermione dating but, now that they're moving in together it's making me realize that we're never gonna be as close as we were before. We never used to have secrets and now it's gonna be Ron and Hermione on one side of the table and me on the other. It seems strange."

"Maybe that's why Ron didn't tell you right away," Ginny said. "He knew it might hurt your friendship." Harry rolled out of the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"I should head back to my room and take a shower like you said. See you after your lunch with Hermione," Harry said. "Maybe I'll go out to lunch with Ron and tell him about this. I want to still be open with him." He leaned across the bed and kissed Ginny. Then he grabbed his clothes and left the room.

He left Ginny lying there on the bed. He had left so quickly that Ginny was sure he was thinking about something and he wasn't telling Ginny about it. She sighed at how far they had come the night before and now he was pushing her away. She rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Harry came out of the shower and saw there was a message on his room phone. It was from Ron.

"Hey, I came by your room earlier but you didn't answer," Ron said. "The girls are going out to lunch so I figured you and I could do something together. Give me a call back when you get this." Harry dialed Ron's room number and got no answer so he dialed Hermione's. Ron answered and Harry heard giggling in the background.

"Busy?" Harry asked into the phone.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. He could hear the person in the background quieting down. It must have been Hermione. "You got my message then?"

"Yeah, I was in the shower," Harry said. "I'd be up to lunch. When do you wanna go? I haven't eaten all day so the sooner the better."

"We can go right now if you want," Ron said. "I think Hermione and Ginny are gonna be heading out soon too."

"Well, I'll grab Ginny and we'll head down to Hermione's room," Harry said. "You'll still be there right?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "See you shortly." Harry hung up the phone and walked across the hall. He knocked on Ginny's door. She answered wrapped in a towel.

"You really shouldn't open the door dressed like that," Harry said. "It'll give people the wrong idea about you."

"Get in," she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the room. "I could see you through the peep hole idiot."

"Oh, sure you could," Harry said. "You probably wanted someone to see you like that." She threw an extra towel at him. "Hey, if I had your legs I would too." Ginny gave him a look that told him to shut up but that she appreciated it. "So, I'm going out to lunch with Ron and you're going to lunch with Hermione. I just got off the phone with Ron and have told him that I will come get you and we'll meet them at Hermione's room, where I have a feeling they've both been staying."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked combing through her hair.

"The message Ron left me while I was in the shower came from Hermione's room and I reached him at Hermione's room. They sounded pretty happy like they were on their honeymoon or something," Harry said.

"You don't think they would have done anything yet do you?" Ginny asked. "I mean, they just started dating."

"Technically speaking, so did we," Harry said. "Well, at least we just started dating again."

"Yes but we're familiar with each other," Ginny said.

"Ginny come on," Harry said. "How much more familiar can you get with Ron and Hermione. They've been friends for years."

"They've just been friends," Ginny said.

"I don't think either one of them ever thought of the other as just a friend," Harry said.

"Well, even so, I never thought Hermione was that type of person," Ginny said. "Do you really think she'd give it up on the first date?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I don't really feel like I know what Ron and Hermione would do anymore. I always thought Ron had more respect for Hermione but maybe not."

"Don't start," Ginny said. "That is how I would expect Ron to react if he finds out about last night."

"It's not any of his business," Harry said. "It's about me and you."

"Exactly, and Ron and Hermione's relationship is about them, not you and not me," Ginny said. "Just drop it. So Hermione mentioned something about you and Ron's relationship changing in the past year. She said you had some kind of fight that changed things for you."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think that was the biggest fight I've ever had with Ron. That was when he left us. He got angry one day, at me, and at the time I didn't understand why. He went to Bill's and didn't come back until after Christmas. I dove into this frozen bond to get the sword of Gryffindor and it was so cold I couldn't come back up. Ron jumped in after me and pulled me out. He saved my life that day. Anyways, as we were walking back to the camp I realized that Ron had left because he thought that Hermione and I liked each other. He thought that he didn't stand a chance with Hermione while I was around. Ever since he realized that I didn't like Hermione and that I loved you, he's been more enthusiastic about our relationship. I actually don't think he would mind that much if he found out about last night if he knew we were both happy. Things changed between the three of us that day though. Ron became okay with my relationship with you. He finally gave his approval which I really appreciated and needed in order to get back together with you. Sorry to put it that way Ginny. Your relationship to me of course means a lot to me but so does my friendship with Ron and my relationship with the rest of your family. I knew that I would start dating you again until I had Ron's approval. I got it that day. But I couldn't help but notice that Ron never asked my opinion about dating Hermione. He never asked if I was okay with it, which I am. I guess it just kind of bugs me that Ron doesn't value my opinion about his relationship with my best friend as much as I value his opinion about dating his sister. It just seems like Ron would have been willing to give up his relationship with me for Hermione."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Ginny said. She had somehow ended up sitting on the bed next to Harry holding his hand. Her touch felt good. It comforted him.

"I don't know," Harry said. "They've only been dating a few days and already it seems like we've lost our friendship."

"You have to tell Ron that," Ginny said.

"No, that'll just make things worse because he'll think he has to choose between me and Hermione and I don't want that. It would just make me feel worse because I'm sure it would only take him a second to tell me Hermione," Harry said.

"Not to get all personal and cheesy but, if you had to choose between me and Ron, who would you choose?" Ginny asked.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Honestly, if you had asked me that a month ago when we were on the run and it was just me, Ron, and Hermione, I would've chosen Ron. Ron was there for me most of the time when I really needed him and I think I had forgotten what it felt like to be with you. I didn't think it could feel as good as being with your best friend. Now I don't know. I love my relationship with Ron and Hermione but, being back with you I realized that we were meant to be together. I realize now that I can't live without you in my life."

"So in answer to my question?" Ginny asked.

"You," Harry said looking at her. "I would choose you."

Ginny kissed him and then stood up. "I don't think I would've believed you if you hadn't added all that B.S. to the end of that."

"It wasn't B.S.," Harry said. "It was the truth. Now can you hurry up and get dressed so Hermione doesn't think we had an encore to last night?"

Ginny went into the bathroom and closed the door. "Just because of what happened last night doesn't mean you have all access to me," Ginny called through the door.

"I didn't think I would," Harry said. Ginny came out a minute later with her hair bone dry and a green shirt and a pair of jeans."

"Are those the same jeans from last night?" Harry asked.

"Yes they are," Ginny said. "I only brought one other pair and I want those for going out for drinks or for a nice dinner."

"Well, I like these jeans better," Harry said.

"I bet you do," Ginny said. "Come on let's go." She grabbed her purse from the desk and took Harry's hand. She pulled him up off the bed and dragged him to the door. They walked off down the hall towards Hermione's room.

"I said I'd pay for everything for you and me on this trip so do you need some money for lunch? You don't wanna make Hermione pay for your lunch," Harry said.

"I have some money with me," Ginny said. "I can buy my own lunch. You don't always have to take care of me."

"You have Muggle money?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed and took the money Harry was handing her.

"Thanks," Ginny said sticking the money in her pocket.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "What's mine is yours."

"I'll bet," Ginny said. They arrived outside Hermione's room and knocked. They heard some shuffling and then Ron opened the door. Harry and Ginny could just barely see into the room where Hermione was readjusting her top. Judging by wear her hands were it looked like she was re-hooking her bra. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and they went into the room.

"So, you ready to get some lunch?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Definitely," Ginny said. "We'll see you guys later." Ginny turned to Harry and kissed him. "Talk to him," she whispered in his ear. Then she left the hotel room with Hermione.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Hermione asked once they were out on the street.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said. "What did Harry and I come in on back there?"

"Nothing," Hermione said blushing slightly. "We were just talking."

"Right, talking does tend to lead to a bra being taken off," Ginny said.

"So what?" Hermione asked. "You forget that you're younger than me and I've known Ron a lot longer than you've known Harry."

"No, actually I've known Harry longer," Ginny said. "I met Harry before he got on the train. You met Ron on the train last time I checked."

"We've been friends longer," Hermione said. "You still haven't explained how that happened with you and Harry last night."

"Don't change the subject," Ginny said. "Did you know that Harry's really afraid of losing you and Ron?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Harry told me today that he wouldn't have started dating me again if Ron hadn't been fully supportive of our relationship. He felt a little hurt that Ron didn't feel the same way about dating you. Harry thinks that your relationship with Ron is going to end your friendship, or at least weaken it greatly, and he's afraid he's gonna get pushed out of the loop. It'll be you and Ron and one side and Harry on the other side," Harry said.

"Why didn't he talk to Ron and I about that?" Hermione asked. "Why'd he tell you?"

"I'm dating him Hermione," Ginny said. "I'm sure you've told Ron things that you haven't told Harry in the past few days." Hermione was quiet as they walked down the street. "So, back to how we found you a few minutes ago. Did you get farther than that with Ron? Because if you did that's fine, but I think Harry has a right to know." They stopped outside a restaurant.

"Let's talk in here," Hermione said. They walked inside and got seated at a booth in a crowded room. They settled into their seats and the waitress immediately took their drink order. She went away to go get them and once she returned and they had ordered, they brought up their previous topic. "Nothing's happened yet, but I have a feeling it might over the course of this trip."

"You have to tell him," Ginny said.

"You guys didn't tell Ron," Hermione said.

"We didn't expect anything to happen," Ginny said. Hermione looked at her as though she needed more information. Ginny sighed and decided to tell her. "You don't tell Ron any of this. Harry is planning on telling him today."

"Nothing leaves this table," Hermione said. "But hey, if I tell you anything then you can't tell Harry either."

"You can't have secrets from the person you're sleeping with," Ginny said. "But if it has to do with your relationship in bed with Ron then I'm willing to wait for the two of you to tell Harry. But if it takes more than a day then I'm going to tell him and he'll be mad."

"I'll get Ron to tell him," Hermione said.

"No," Ginny said. "You're both his friends. You tell him together unless Ron already has."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Now get on with your story."

"Well, we left you guys and headed to our rooms. Everyone else was gone and Harry walked me to my door. It didn't take a lot of effort seeing as his room is right across the hall from mine. He waited for me to get inside and then I turned around to talk to him. He didn't come into the room. He asked me if we could crack open the mini bar and have a night cap before we went to bed. I said no because I didn't wanna have a hangover for the rest of the trip. He said something about hangovers not lasting that long but he didn't press me. We kissed goodnight and it was a sweet kiss, nothing major. We actually haven't really kissed all that much since he got back. There definitely haven't been any serious kisses. They've all been like that kiss last night. They've been short and sweet, like the way people kiss when they just started dating.

"I don't really know how it happened or whose fault it was but it became a really intense kiss in such a short second. I do remember that it was me who grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room. Harry kicked the door closed and that was when I knew where it was heading. If I hadn't pulled him into the room we probably would've just ended up kissing. I think it's kind of my fault that it went as far as it did," Ginny said.

"So what happened then?" Hermione asked taking a big sip of her drink.

"You wanna know details?" Ginny asked.

"Not the gross parts, just the lead up," Hermione said.

"I feel as though I should remind you that nothing leaves this table," Ginny said. Hermione made a motion with her hand to show that her lips were sealed. "Okay," Ginny said. "Well, Harry closed the door and I took off his coat. We both kicked off our shoes and then I started on his shirt. I'm sorry, but this is a little weird. Best friend or not, I didn't really plan on sharing this with anyone, except Harry that is."

"Alright, well I really don't need the details anyways," Hermione said. "I just wanted to see how much you would tell me. So how was it?"

Ginny smiled. "Amazing," Ginny said. "Books do not give it credit. Have you ever felt Harry's skin?"

"His hand," Hermione said. "And maybe his arm."

"Well, he as the softest skin I've ever felt," Ginny said. "He was so warm too. He's gotten really strong too. He has some serious muscle and it's toned. Being in his arms though with nothing between us, it was like a whole other level of intimacy. I can honestly say I never wanted to leave his arms or that bed."

"Is it weird that I'm asking you these questions when I'm older than you?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine," Ginny said with a laugh. "Ask away."

"Well, I do have one question," Hermione said. "Is it, awkward at all, when it first starts?"

"Well, I always thought that too, but it's really not," Ginny said. "You get so wrapped up in the moment that you don't really think about what you're doing. Actually, the morning after is more awkward then the night. It's kind of weird waking up next to someone without your clothes on. You're wrapped up in the sheets with him and you feel like you're waiting for him to exclaim how terrible you were and leave."

"Harry didn't do that though," Hermione said.

"I know, which made it a really great experience," Ginny said. "It is kinda weird though when I'm around him. I feel like he's picturing me naked or something."

"Well, it's not like you have a body to be ashamed of," Hermione said.

"That's what Harry keeps telling me," Ginny said. "Oh by the way, Harry totally knows that you saw him naked."

"Oh, I was hoping I could forget about that," Hermione said.

"I don't think you can ever forget it once you've seen it," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "So, are you two planning on doing this again sometime over the course of this week?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "We're not really planning anything. I'd say there's a definite possibility of it happening again before we leave." Just then Harry and Ron came walking up.

"Fancy meeting the two of you here," Ron said.

"Mind if we join you?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny scooted in Ron and Harry took the seats next to their girlfriends.

"So, did you guys talk?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said looking at Ron.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"And we talked," Harry said. "About everything."

"Everything?" Ginny asked glancing at her brother.

"Everything," Ron said. Ginny glanced at Harry. "Yes Ginny, I even know about that. And it's fine with me by the way. You're old enough to make your own decisions and I don't have a say in what you do anymore, not that you listened to me when you were younger."

"Yes I did Ron," Ginny said. "You were the brother I listened to the most."

"Really, because I always thought I was the person you listened to the least. Bill was your idol," Ron said.

"Percy was definitely the person I listened to the least," Ginny said. "No, I listened to Bill because he was the oldest. I listened to you because I wanted to be like you."

"Wow, I'm touched," Ron said. "Do you still want to be like me because if you do then you failed because I don't wanna sleep with Harry?"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny said. "Maybe I was wrong about you telling him Harry."

"No, I'm glad he told me and I promise I won't tease you," Ron said.

"How could you possibly tease me when you're the one who's never been laid?" Ginny asked. "Your little sister has more experience than you. George would love that one if he found out."

"It'd probably depress him if he found out that you were getting some action and he wasn't," Ron said. "George is in the same boat as I am."

"Actually he was going into Angelina's room last night when we said good night," Harry said. "Who knows what might have happened?"

"Way to rub it in," Ron said.

"Hey, you can sleep with Ginny any time you feel so inclined," Harry said.

"Shut up," Ron said kicking him under the table. "At least I still get to look forward to my first time. It'll still be a surprise."

"It's not the exact same every time," Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"It won't happen the exact same way the second time," Ginny said. "I'm really starting to not feel comfortable with this topic so I think we should change it."

"Fine," Ron said. "We're all supposed to go out for breakfast in the morning. We have no plans for everyone today. We were doing small group things today."

"What time?" Ginny asked.

"Ask Harry, he made all the plans for this week," Ron said.

"I'll make sure you're up and ready in time," Harry said. "What do you say to a nice walk along the beach Ginny?"

"It sounds good," Ginny said. The two of them stood up and Harry tossed down a few euros for the bill. "Ron, we're gonna have dinner tomorrow, and maybe George too."

"What am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Spend time with your best friend of course," Harry said. "We'll do something fun."

"Alright, but it better be really fun," Hermione said.

"Oh, it will be," Harry said. "Come on Gin." He took her hand and they left the restaurant. They walked down to the beach and walked along hand in hand. They stopped by one of the piers and Harry leaned in for a kiss. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye and pulled away from Ginny. He turned in that direction and saw a person that he did not want to see running away. Rita Skeeter was running down the street with a camera in her hand.

"You've gotta be kidding," Harry said. "Doesn't she have something better to be doing?"

"I sincerely hope she wasn't a little beetle in the restaurant," Ginny said.

"If she was I think I might be hunted by your brothers and hated by your parents," Harry said.

"How did she even find out we were here?" Ginny asked.

"She has her ways," Harry said. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel. We can set up some kind of spell that doesn't let her near the hotel."

"Good idea," Ginny said. When they got back to the hotel Harry walked around the whole place and put up a spell so she couldn't get past in any form. Then they went up to Harry's room.

"So, how did your talk with Hermione go?" Harry asked settling into the love seat that was in his room.

"Good," Ginny said. "Your talk with Ron went well?"

"Yeah, he really opened up about everything with him and Hermione," Harry said. "I think we'll finally be good now."

"Glad to hear," Ginny said. "I'm a bit tired so I think I'm gonna go get a nap."

"You can sleep in here," Harry said. "I could go for a nap."

"Harry, I don't wanna get too used to being with you all the time," Ginny said.

"We're only gonna be here for a week," Harry said. "I don't think you're gonna fall into much of a routine. Besides, this is supposed to be a relaxing and fun week. I wanna spend it with you as much as possible."

"Fine, but set the alarm so we don't sleep too long," Ginny said. "I wanna be able to sleep tonight."

"I'll set it to go off in two hours," Harry said. He set it on the alarm clock next to the bed and then they kicked off their shoes and crawled under the covers. It hardly seemed like two hours had gone by when Harry heard a ringing. He hit the snooze button on the alarm clock but the noise didn't stop. Sitting up he realized that it was the phone ringing. Harry picked it up finally and heard Ron's voice on the other end.

"Have you seen the Evening Prophet?" Ron asked straight away.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"You might wanna see it," Ron said. "I'll bring it down to your room right now." Ron hung up and was knocking on the door a few minutes later. Ginny was awake when Ron came in. She was sitting on the bed and looking at Ron.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt our nap?" Ginny asked.

"Check out the front page," Ron said. He handed the paper to Harry who was looking at the picture of Harry and Ginny on the beach. He read the article out loud so Ginny could hear it.

_Romantic Getaway by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, eighteen, sure has moved on from the Battle quickly. Harry and his friends planned a vacation to the famous city of Rome where they planned on relaxing and having some fun with their friends. Harry Potter definitely seems to be having fun with his newest girlfriend Miss Ginevra Weasley, seventeen year old daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Judging by the way these two hold each other it looks like they're doing more than talking this weekend. I managed to get an exclusive interview with a hotel employee who told me that the group has rented a block of rooms. Just the other night I saw the two of them share an intimate kiss and enter the room under Ginny Weasley's name together. In the almost two hours I was there I never saw Harry Potter come out._

_So what was the young couple doing behind closed doors? I'll let you draw your own conclusions. I hope Miss Weasley knows what she's getting into. Mr. Potter doesn't have the best record with his past love interests Miss Cho Chang and close friend of Potter's Miss Hermione Granger who spent the last year blowing off school and traveling around England with him. How does Miss Granger feel about his new relationship? Has Harry Potter told Ginny the truth about his past relationships? Rita Skeeter is here to keep you updated on the latest Potter news._

Harry tossed the paper onto the bed so Ginny could see it for herself. "Rita Skeeter strikes again," Harry said. "I'm gonna kill that woman."

"No, you're not," Ginny said getting on her knees and wrapping her arms around Harry. "You're right about her needing to be put in her place but we can't let this ruin our vacation. We should have a good time for the rest of the week and when we get home we can worry about the effects of the article and we can work on getting Rita Skeeter sacked. You could probably pull some weight with Kingsley."

"No, I'm not getting favors from the Minster of Magic," Harry said. "Besides, I don't think he has any jurisdiction over the Daily Prophet or any other magazine or paper."

"Well, we can figure it out once we get home, but don't let it ruin our vacation," Ginny said. "This was supposed to be a relaxing week to put things behind us. Let's do that."

"Fine," Harry said. "Thanks for showing that to me Ron."

"No problem," Ron said. "I thought you might wanna see it just in case Mum or Dad says something once we get back. You might wanna have an explanation about why you were in there Harry. She might ask."

"Thanks for the tip," Harry said.

"Well, I'll head back to Hermione then," Ron said. "Are we still on for breakfast Ginny?"

"Yeas," Ginny said. "If you see George on the way back to your room can you invite him?"

"Sure," Ron said. "Let's make it ten o'clock to meet by the elevator."

"You can tell Hermione the same for us," Harry said.

Ron let himself out and headed back to his own room.

In his room Harry sat down on the bed next to Ginny so they were perpendicular to each other. He took her hand in his own.

"What do you say to a nice romantic dinner from room service?" Harry asked. "We can have it delivered right to the room and eat right here."

"Sounds perfect," Ginny said. "I'm getting hungry. What time is it?"

"It is just about four o'clock," Harry said. "Maybe we should hold off on ordering unless you're that hungry."

"No, we can wait a while," Ginny said. "We'll order at six."

"Fine," Harry said. "What do you wanna do in the mean time?"

"I have a few ideas," Ginny said. She and knelt on the bed so she was facing Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down to the bed.

The rest of the week passed as one of the best vacations Harry had ever been on. It was his first real vacation but being with Ginny was the best part. He had convinced her to let him move his things into her room for the remainder of the trip. He knew why Ginny had been reluctant to in the beginning though. They would be returning to life at the Burrow which meant Harry and Ginny wouldn't be spending any time in the same bed, let alone the same house once Harry moved out. They were all standing in the lobby on Sunday morning saying goodbye to one another. They had sent their bags back to their respective houses that morning. They all agreed to make this a yearly thing. Hermione had agreed to take charge of the next vacation instead of Harry doing it again. Finally, everyone had left and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George were standing in front of the Burrow. They stood there for a minute without moving. Harry was clutching Ginny's hand and Ron was clutching Hermione's. Angelina, who George was no officially dating, had headed back to her own apartment and they wouldn't get a chance to see each other until the following weekend.

Mrs. Weasley came bursting out of the kitchen and walked over to them and hugged them all. When she hugged Harry and Ginny she whispered in her daughter's ear, "We're gonna talk later." She moved off to Ron and Hermione and Ginny glanced at Harry. He let go of her hand and put his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. They walked together towards the house and Ginny went up to her room to unpack her bag. Harry went up with her to keep her company. They kept the door open to prevent getting in more trouble than they might already be in.

Ginny unpacked her bag while Harry sat on her bed. Once Ginny was done unpacking she and Harry lay back and looked up at the ceiling. Their legs were dangling over the side of the bed. Harry's feet were grazing the ground. Ginny was about an inch off the ground.

"Last year, when you guys were out on the road, did you ever think you'd end up here?" Ginny asked.

"Alive or on your bed with you?" Harry asked.

"Alive and with me," Ginny said.

"Well, I figured if I did live I'd end up with you," Harry said. "So I was really pulling for living."

"Harry, how did you fall into Voldemort's hands at the end of the Battle?" Ginny asked. "I get the feeling that you did something on purpose."

Harry was quiet for a minute. "It would take a long time to explain, and you wouldn't understand if you haven't heard the full story. The bottom line is that I went into the forest thinking I was going to die. I found out from a message Dumbledore and Snape left me that I needed to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated once and for all. I let Voldemort see me and I didn't draw my wand when Voldemort pointed his wand at me. He sent the Killing Curse at me and for a while I thought I was dead. Something happened, and I don't think anyone will believe me if I tell them, but the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground in the forest and I was alive. Voldemort had collapsed when he sent the curse at me so most of the Death Eaters were surrounding him. Voldemort got up and he told Narcissa Malfoy to check if I was dead. She put her hand on my chest and when she felt my heartbeat she asked me very quietly if Malfoy was alive. When I told her he was she stood up and told them that I was dead. Narcissa Malfoy probably saved my life that day."

"Who would've thought the Malfoys could've turned around," Ginny said.

"Yeah, well the two of them will be in Azkaban for a few years," Harry said.

"Malfoy will too," Ginny said. "He was loyal to Azkaban. I saw that list of all the names in the paper the other day and he was on it with his parents."

"That's not right," Harry said sitting up. "I'm not a big fan of Malfoy and I know he's made mistakes in his life but he doesn't deserve to be in Azkaban. He never wanted to do any of those things. He would've been killed by Voldemort because his family was so deep in the Dark Arts. I could tell from the way he looked at Dumbledore that he wanted nothing more than an escape route from the path of his parents. I could tell that he was lowering his wand. He was going to go with Dumbledore and be protected by him. I could tell Malfoy wanted to do it. Then the other Death Eaters came in and it was too late."

"Well, what's done is done," Ginny said. "He's been sentenced to two years I think it said. His dad's in there for eight to ten years and his mum's there for five."

"I don't believe in 'what's done is done'. Things can be changed," Harry said. "I'll be back later." Harry stood up and turned to kiss Ginny quickly before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs past Mrs. Weasley who was coming up.

"Where're you going Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ministry," Harry said. "I'll be back by dinner."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said. "I won't even bother asking what you're doing."

Harry walked out the kitchen door without saying anything to the people sitting at the table. He apparated as soon as he reached the apparition point and arrived in the Atrium to the Ministry. He went up to the guest desk and checked in with Eric the security guard. Eric gave him his badge and Harry went to the lifts. He took it to the lowest floor and went down the familiar passage to the court rooms. He climbed a staircase he had seen Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge climb in the summer before his fifth year. He arrived on a floor and saw a woman sitting behind a desk. He walked up to her and asked to see Kingsley.

"Let me see if he's available," the secretary said. She stood up and knocked on a door with the Ministry of Magic symbol engraved on it. She was in there for a minute and then came back out. "The Minister can see you Mr. Potter," she said.

"Thank you," Harry said. He walked into the office and the secretary closed the door behind him. Kingsley was standing by his window and looking out at a fake sky. He turned when the door closed.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," Kingsley said walking over and shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you too Kingsley," Harry said.

"Have a seat Harry," Kingsley said gesturing to an armchair by the window. Harry sat down and Kingsley walked over to a table and picked up a bottle of mead. "Can I interest you in a glass Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said. Kingsley poured two glasses and carried them over to the chairs. Kingsley took a seat opposite Harry after he handed him his drink.

"So, Harry, what brings you to the Ministry today?" Kingsley said. "I heard that you were on vacation. I'm sorry about that article in the paper. It's all gossip with that paper. There's nothing I can do about that though Harry if that's what you're here about."

"No, I know you don't have anything to do with that paper," Harry said. "I've gotten used to stories being made up about me though. It might interest you to know that the writer of them is an unregistered animagus. She can turn into a beetle and no one will ever notice her when she's in that form."

"Yes that would help me quiet her," Kingsley said. "Thanks for that. I'll have someone bring her in and we can end that."

"Well, that's great to hear but that's not actually the reason I came to see you," Harry said. "I came to see if that list of people sentenced to time in Azkaban in the paper was accurate."

"Yes it is," Kingsley said. "I submitted it to them myself. Did you have a name you think should be added?"

"No, but I have a name that I think should be removed," Harry said.

"Really, and who is that Harry?" Kingsley said. "I put together that list myself. Who am I wrong about?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "Ginny told me that you sentenced him to two years?"

"Yes I did," Kingsley said. "That was a minimum for anyone that was involved with Voldemort's plans. You know that Malfoy was an aide in the murder of Albus Dumbledore and he helped Voldemort throughout the last year."

"He didn't have a choice though," Harry said.

"That's what they all say Harry," Kingsley said.

"Voldemort was working out of Malfoy Manor," Harry said. "Draco lives there. He could hardly not be involved. Besides, look at his parents. He knew he or his parents could get hurt if he didn't agree to what Voldemort said. Lucius dug his family into a hole and Narcissa never stopped him. Draco was a kid and he couldn't stop his parents from doing things. I was there when Malfoy confronted Dumbledore. I saw him lower his wand and Dumbledore offered him protection."

"Then why didn't he give Dumbledore back his wand and let him join the fight?" Kingsley said.

"At that point the other Death Eaters came and joined Malfoy. It was too late. There were too many Death Eaters for Malfoy to even attempt fighting off. He did what he had to survive," Harry said. "Draco Malfoy does not deserve to go to prison for two years because of the mistakes his parents made."

"I see where you're coming from Harry but you're making assumptions," Kingsley said. "You're assuming that it wasn't all just one big act."

"The kid was sixteen years old when he was told he had to murder the greatest wizard of all time," Harry said. "How would you react?"

"You were told to do the same when you were fourteen weren't you Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Tom Riddle wasn't the greatest wizard of all time," Harry said. "That was Albus Dumbledore."

"Once Albus died it became Voldemort," Kingsley said. "Now it's you."

"I'm not here to argue with you about who the greatest wizard of time is Kingsley," Harry said. "I'm here to find out if it's possible to pardon Malfoy and get him out of prison."

Kingsley pondered for a moment, stroking the hairs that had grown on his chin. "Draco Malfoy may have been put in a hole by his parents but he didn't fight. Why should I pardon that?"

"It was either listen to Voldemort or die," Harry said.

"Many people did fight and die," Kingsley said. "Those who didn't fight are being punished."

"Where could he have gone?" Harry asked. "No one who liked Malfoy wasn't on Voldemort's side. No one would have helped him."

"Why are you willing to help him?" Kingsley asked.

"I believe that everyone changed during this war, some for the better and some for the worse," Harry said. "Malfoy changed for the better. He shouldn't be punished for becoming a better person."

Kingsley sat back in his chair and took a few sips from his glass of mead. Finally he set the glass down and stood up. He walked across the room to his desk. Harry didn't follow him. Kingsley searched through a pile of papers and pulled one sheet out. He grabbed a quill, stuck it in the ink and then signed the paper in front of him. He folded the paper, stuck it in an envelope and waxed on the Ministry of Magic seal. He walked back over to Harry who stood up and took the envelope for Kingsley.

"Inside this envelope are the papers for the release of Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have signed it and that's all that has to be done. I don't have time to take this myself so I would ask that you deliver these to the Azkaban aurors at Azkaban. If there are any problems send me a patronus," Kingsley said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"If you'll excuse me, I should get back to work," Kingsley said walking Harry to the door. "Cindy, would you pleas show Mr. Potter to the private exit. It was good to see you Harry."

"Good to see you too Kingsley," Harry said. "Thanks for this."

"You better be right about him Harry," Kingsley said.

"I'll take personal responsibility for anything he does," Harry said. Kingsley walked back into the office and closed the door. Kingsley's secretary walked Harry down a hallway Harry hadn't seen before and showed him outside. Harry thanked her and then apparated to Azkaban. It wasn't as scary as Harry had pictured it. It had lost some of its gloom ever since the dementors left. There was a gate that Harry walked up to. A man was sitting in a booth and looking curiously at Harry. They didn't get very many visitors on the prison island. Harry handed the envelope to the man sitting in the booth. The man opened it and read through it.

"I see," the man said. "In that case I'll take you up to the prison myself. There head Auror here will take care of this for you." The man came out of the booth and Harry followed him to the prison. The man had his wand scanned by a machine and then led Harry into the prison. He walked him down an aisle of desks and into a room that had plate glass separating it from the room next to it. The other side had one desk with a lone auror sitting at it. The hallway was lined with cells. The auror that Harry was with told Harry to wait there and then went into the next room and spoke to the man sitting at the desk. The auror listened and then looked back at Harry in the other room. The man nodded his head and stood up. He walked down the hallway, most likely to go get Malfoy. Harry sat on a table in the room for almost fifteen minutes before the auror came back leading Malfoy. He opened the door and let Malfoy into the room. Malfoy seemed shocked to see Harry standing there.

"What're you doing here Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Did you already worm your way into being an auror?"

"Nope, I'm just doing you a favor," Harry said.

"You got me out of here?" Malfoy asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, I did," Harry said. "You could stay if you liked it that much."

"No, I think I'll go," Malfoy said.

"Then let's go," Harry said. Harry stood up and led Malfoy out of the room and out of the prison. They headed to the outskirts of the island.

"So, why would you help me by getting me out of this place?" Malfoy asked. "I haven't been a friend to you."

"You're out of here because I believe that only guilty people should go to prison," Harry said. "I vouched for you to Kingsley saying that you were a changed person and that I would personally accept responsibility for anything stupid you might do. He didn't believe that you deserved it so you better prove him wrong. I don't like being wrong about people, and I hope I'm not wrong in saying that you're a changed person."

"If you mean I'm not a Death Eater then you're right," Malfoy said. "I never was and I never wanted to be. I was roped into this because of my parents' stupid mistakes, especially my father. I'd be quite content if I never saw either one of them again."

"Good," Harry said. They reached the outskirts of the island and Harry turned to face Malfoy. "Do you have money or a place to stay Malfoy?"

"I don't think so," Malfoy said. "When we were arrested the Ministry gained possession of our house and all our money. They said that would be a start to pay back society for what we'd done."

"Well, I'm staying with the Weasleys until I get my own place so you have three options," Harry said. "You can go find some friend of yours and stay with them, although I'm not sure you have any friends that won't get you into trouble; you can come with me to the Weasleys and stay there or I have a house that you can live in until you get your feet on the ground. Those are your options. Personally, seeing as you have no money for food or anything, I would recommend coming to the Burrow with me and staying there until I move out. Then you can come stay with me," Harry said.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Malfoy said.

"I said before that I believe you've changed since we were in school together," Harry said. "I think with a little guidance you can become a totally different person and recreate your image. You can be a good person."

"I feel a little weird barging in on the Weasleys," Malfoy said. "I've called them dirt all my life."

"Then you can stay in the house that once belonged to Sirius Black and I can fill the house with food," Harry said. "I've been meaning to do that anyways."

"I'd prefer the last offer if possible," Malfoy said.

"Fine," Harry said. "I should be getting back for dinner. You can come eat with the Weasleys tonight and then tomorrow I'll bring over supplies."

"Are you sure they'll be okay with an extra person, especially since it's me?" Malfoy said. "I've done a good job of making all their children hate me and I don't think their parents are too fond of me and my family either."

"You'll be fine," Harry said. "Grab my arm and I'll guide you there." Malfoy grabbed Harry just above the elbow and Harry turned on the spot. They arrived in front of the Burrow and Harry led Malfoy up to the kitchen door. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table when they came in. They all looked up in shock as they saw Harry come in with Malfoy behind him.

"Hello," Harry said. "I hope it's alright I brought along a guest. Malfoy doesn't have much of anything right now so I offered him dinner here. He's gonna stay at Grimmauld Place for a while."

"That's fine," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll go fetch you a plate Draco."

"You can call me Malfoy," Malfoy said.

"Thanks," Malfoy said. "I really appreciate it."

"Ron would you fetch Mr. Malfoy a chair from the sitting room please," Mr. Weasley said. Ron looked like he was about to argue. "Now." Ron pushed his chair back and left the room, returning a moment later with a chair that he plopped down beside Harry's empty chair. Harry took his seat next to Ginny and piled food onto his plate. Ginny looked at him curiously as he started eating.

"What?" Harry asked in an undertone while everyone else was having miniature conversations.

"I didn't think you were actually going to go to Kingsley," Ginny said.

"It felt right," Harry said. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah as long as you think what you did was right," Ginny said.

"It is," Harry said. Their meal went on and once they were all done they settled back in their chairs while Mrs. Weasley prepared tea with Hermione's help. Harry draped his arm over the back of Ginny's chair as Mr. Weasley talked about things going on at the Ministry.

"There's so much to fix after this battle," Mr. Weasley said. "They're still cleaning up after everything You-Know-Who did. Just yesterday I was out and we discovered three wizards that had been under the Imperious Curse and had their memories wiped. They had no idea who they were or where they were. St. Mungo's is filling up. We're still going through all the names of the people who died. A lot of parents were lost. There are twelve children who've been staying at the Ministry because they lost everyone in their family during this battle. They have no where to go. People can hardly afford their own families let alone take in an orphan. It's a shame. Kingsley fixed up a few offices and added beds for the kids. Two of them are twin girls and they're both six months old. They're the only infants though. The next oldest child is three years old."

"How old is the oldest?" George asked.

"Six," Mr. Weasley said. "He's the twin sisters' brother."

"You'd think the Ministry would have some kind of orphan house," Mrs. Weasley said.

"This has never been a problem before," Mr. Weasley said.

"I think I could be some help with that," Harry said.

"How Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "You've done plenty for everyone."

"Well, I have a house that I'm not using and plenty of money," Harry said. "It's a big house. There's thirteen bedrooms, all furnished. Malfoy is gonna use one of the rooms but the other twelve are open. There'd be plenty of room. It's not a great house but it would work temporarily until I could buy something more suitable. I could live there and help take care of the kids and I could hire someone to come and help during the day."

"We could always help too," Ginny said.

"Harry, raising twelve children is not an easy thing to do," Mr. Weasley said. "It takes a lot of money and a lot of time. I know you have money but think about the amount of commitment."

"I am thinking about it and I want to do this," Harry said. "I can hire someone to help if I think I can't handle it."

"Well, I'd think long and hard about it before you commit to anything," Mr. Weasley said.

"I will," Harry said. "Malfoy, I can show you to Grimmauld Place and get you settled in and I'll bring food and such tomorrow."

"Great thanks," Malfoy said.

Harry was there and back in half an hour. He found Ginny sitting on her bed in her room. She was reading a Muggle novel. He sat down by her and Ginny put the book down and looked at him.

"Are you serious about taking in the orphans?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, absolutely," Harry said. "I know what it's like to grow up in a house full of people that don't love you and I don't want another twelve kids to end up like that. I feel like I could relate to them better than anyone else can."

"Do you really have that much money?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think I do, and I want to use it to do good things," Harry said. "I'm gonna look for a place tomorrow and hopefully I'll be able to get something up and running within a week."

"You should probably head up to your own room," Ginny said. "My Mum'll probably do a bed check and make sure everyone's in the right spot."

"Well, she hasn't come yet so why can't I stay here until then?" Harry asked.

"Your funeral," Ginny said scooting over on the bed. Harry turned and lay down next to her. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, how was your afternoon?" Harry asked.

"It was fine," Ginny said. "I mostly just read up here. There's not much to do around here when you're not here."

"Well, I like being around here," Harry said. "Things are gonna change though when I move out. You have to finish school too."

"You didn't," Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter what I did," Harry said. "You are a different person and you need to finish school."

"We'll see about that," Ginny said.

"You know everyone else is gonna agree with me," Harry said. "Your parents, your brothers, Hermione. You're gonna go back to school whether you want to or not."

"I don't think I can spend another school year away from you," Ginny said. "Not after last time and not after our vacation. I can't take another year away from you."

"You know it's different this year," Harry said. "There's no danger this time and I'll see you plenty of times throughout the year. I can meet you in Hogsmeade."

"That's once a month," Ginny said.

"You'll come home for the holidays," Harry said. "I'll be here then. Plus this time you'll know where I am and we can keep each other updated through letters that I will constantly write to you."

"I still won't be with you," Ginny said.

"Well, Ginny when we started dating you knew you were a year younger than me," Harry said. "You know you would have another year of school after I was done."

"I also thought that we would be dating the whole time," Ginny said.

"As far as I'm concerned we were. You had my love and that's all that dating really means," Harry said.

"I didn't expect to go two years without you though," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you have to go back to school," Harry said. "This would be the ultimate test to see how strong our relationship is. We can see just how strong our bond is. We lasted one year of battles and fighting. We'll see if we can last another year. If it gets to be too much than I'll come to Hogwarts and stay there until you're done, if that's even allowed."

"Do you promise?" Ginny asked.

"I promise," Harry said. "So, is there anything new going on with the family?"

"Actually yeah," Ginny said. "I guess it slipped everyone's mind when you brought Malfoy home but, Percy is getting married to some girl named Audrey who I guess he's been dating for a few years. They set the date for August 31st, the day before I go back to school."

"Wow, are we ever gonna get to meet her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're all going out for dinner this weekend," Ginny said. "We'll see how she is."

"Yeah," Harry said.

They heard footsteps and then Mrs. Weasley peeked her head in the door. "Bedtime you two and that means in your own beds," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright," Harry said. He stood up and readjusted his shirt that had risen up a little when he sat down. He leaned over and kissed Ginny gently on the lips. "Good night."

"Night," Ginny said. He turned and walked past Mrs. Weasley out of the room. Mrs. Weasley smiled in at her daughter who seemed to be quite happy.

"So Percy wants you to be in his wedding," Mrs. Weasley said. "That's nice."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "He says Audrey doesn't have many girlfriends and only one sister. He wanted to have all the boys in the wedding so they had to come up with some. I forgot to tell Harry that he's been asked to be in the wedding. Hermione seemed excited."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "It'll be on us before we know it."


	2. Chapter 2: A Spell A Rebel Yell

Chapter Two

The wedding day came fast. A lot of planning was done leading up to it, and not just wedding plans. Ginny was all ready to go back to school the day after the wedding. Ron had started work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which had reopened with the help of the entire family and Harry and Hermione. Hermione got herself a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was working on an S.P.E.W. project to present to the committee. Harry had bought the extremely large house that was officially housing the orphans of the Battle. He had hired three women to live in the sixteen bedroom house. Harry lived there as well but the week of the wedding he had been staying at the Weasleys because the wedding was in the backyard and had to be set up and because Ginny was going back to school after the wedding. Ginny didn't know but Harry would also be going somewhere after the wedding. Kingsley had requested that he help track down six Death Eaters. They were the only Death Eaters that had gotten away from the Battle. Harry had agreed and had decided not to Ginny. He didn't want to worry her. He was going with a team of fully qualified aurors and this time he would be sending her letters and still be dating her.

Ron and Harry were up in Ron's small bedroom discussing it. They were getting changed into their tuxedoes for the wedding.

"Are you sure you're not going to tell her?" Ron asked. He had been trying to convince Harry to tell Ginny for weeks with the help of Hermione.

"Why should I worry her when she has school to worry about?" Harry asked. "It'll be different this time. I'll write to her and visit her and she won't know the difference."

"Even though she doesn't know you're going on this crazy Death Eater hunt she's still gonna worry about you when she's away at school, just like you're gonna worry about her," Ron said. Harry stood thinking about what Ron had said. He was in bear feet and had nothing but his tuxedo pants on. He turned when he heard the floorboard outside the room creek and someone quickly moving down the stairs. Harry went over to the door and pulled it open. He just saw Ginny's hair whip around the corner of the staircase before she disappeared completely.

"Oh brilliant," Harry said taking off after her. "Ginny!" He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He spun around looking for her. Most of the Weasleys were all ready and sitting around the table. They hadn't been expecting to see Harry come downstairs before he was dressed. He saw that Mr. Weasley was looking out the window and he just spotted Ginny taking off towards the paddock in her bridesmaid dress. Harry whipped open the kitchen door and sprinted off across the lawn after her calling her name as he went. The next time he saw her she was sitting at the end of the pier by the lake, her bare feet dangling over the water. Harry walked down the pier and sat down next to her. He saw tears slowly leaking from her eyes and running down her face making streaks in her make-up.

"You're a fast runner," Harry said to break the silence.

"You weren't gonna tell me that you were going away again?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't wanna worry you," Harry said.

"So you think that me finding you in a hospital bed would be a better way for me to find out?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," Harry said.

"You don't know that," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Harry said.

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked.

"About a month," Harry said.

"You should've told me," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said.

"You're supposed to tell your girlfriend things like this," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said.

Ginny sighed and looked at him for the first time. "How long will you be gone?"

"Could be a few weeks, could be a few months," Harry said.

"Try and make it sooner rather than later," Ginny said.

"Of course," Harry said. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She stayed there for a minute, resting her head on his shoulder and then she pulled away.

"You should go get dressed," Ginny said. "The wedding's gonna start soon." Harry nodded his head and stood up.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"I'll be in in a few minutes," Ginny said. Harry turned and walked away towards the house. No one said anything to him when he walked in and went upstairs. He passed Ron on the way down. He was fully dressed but like the rest of his family he didn't say anything. They all knew what Ginny had found out about. Harry finished getting dressed alone in Ron's room and then went downstairs. All the Weasleys were there, including Ginny. She didn't make any kind of motion towards him. He went and stood beside her but a few seconds later Percy walked in and ordered the girls outside to take pictures with the bride. Ginny and Hermione left and the boys and Mrs. Weasley were left standing there.

"We're up after them," Percy said. "Ginny and Hermione will be in those pictures too." Sure enough they were called out to take pictures for nearly half an hour. After that it was time to get into their places for the wedding. They headed to the arrangement of seats and the groomsmen went into a middle row so they could meet their partners. Percy walked up to the altar alone and stood facing the priest. His best man, George walked down the aisle with Mrs. Weasley and took her to her seat. Then he walked to his spot in the line of groomsmen.

The first girl down the aisle was Fleur. She met her husband and finished walking down the aisle. They were followed by Hermione and Ron, a friend of Audrey's named Michelle, and Charlie, and then Ginny walked down the aisle. She smiled away as she walked down to meet Harry. She took his arm and walked gracefully and beautifully down the aisle. Harry didn't wanna let go of her arm at the end of the aisle but he did and they took their places in the chairs. Audrey's sister Katherine walked down the aisle with George and took her spot standing on the altar.

Finally Audrey walked down the aisle on her father's arm. She looked stunning in her white dress and her hair flowing down across her shoulders and back. She was beaming up at Percy who had turned around to look at her. He looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. He looked over at Ginny and saw that she was looking at him. She looked a little sad and Harry wished he could walk over and hug her. He made a mental note to hug her the first chance he got.

The ceremony passed and Harry never got a chance to hug Ginny. They took group pictures and the closest Harry got to hugging her was putting his hand on her shoulder for the picture. Once the pictures were done Ginny disappeared with Audrey and the rest of the bridesmaids to fix make-up and freshen up for the reception. The next time Harry saw her was when they were getting ready to process in. She never came over to him until just before they had to go in so once again he didn't have time to hug or even talk to her. He got the feeling that she was doing this on purpose. She didn't want to talk to him or even be around him. When they were standing next to each other waiting for Percy and Audrey to come into the tent Harry made and attempt to hold her hand but as soon as he touched her hand she pulled it away and started messing with her purse. Harry gave up after that. He didn't attempt to hug or kiss her or even talk to her. They ate their meal side by side without speaking to each other. Ginny got wrapped up in a conversation with George who was sitting next to her. Harry ate his meal in silence thinking that this was not the way he wanted to spend hi last day with Ginny.

After the meal the bridal party stood up and moved around talking to people at the tables. Harry and Ginny both put on smiles and held hands and acted the part of a couple because that was what Percy and Audrey wanted them to do. Eventually Ginny came up with an excuse and left the tent to go to the bathroom in the house. Harry found an empty table and sat down, staring into space. His back was to the dance floor even though they were preparing to first dance. Percy and Audrey walked out to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance to the song, 'Maybe I'm Amazed.' After a moment of just them dancing they beckoned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come up and then other couples followed. He saw that Ron and Hermione were not dancing either. Ron was no where to be found and Hermione was gone as well. He felt like him leaving was causing everyone problems. Ron was angry that Harry was going somewhere without him and he was hardly speaking to anyone, even Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were upset that he was leaving again too. Harry saw Ginny reenter the room and then he lost sight of her again. He was surprised to find out that she came over and stood next to Harry looking down at him. Harry stood up and looked at her and at the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Harry asked sticking out his hand. Ginny surprisingly enough took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could see little tears leaking from her eyes and falling onto his tuxedo jacket.

"Harry, I get why you're doing this, but I wish you didn't have to," Ginny said picking her head up and looking into his eyes.

"Me too," Harry said. She went back to resting her head on his shoulder and Harry realized how good this felt to be like this with Ginny. He had never danced with Ginny before which seemed strange. He remembered wishing he had danced with her at Bill and Fleur's wedding but he didn't look like himself then and he didn't want to make things harder for them when he left. Now it seemed like he was breaking her heart all over again. It suddenly dawned on Harry that he didn't have to go on this mission. He didn't have to find the rest of the Death Eaters. He wasn't an auror and this wasn't his job.

"I can't go," Harry whispered to Ginny.

He was vaguely aware that she had been saying something. "You can't come to the train?"

"No, I can't go on this mission," Harry said. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, the tears drying fast. "Being here with you, I realize that I don't wanna lose that again. I don't wanna make the same mistake I did before. I have to be with you. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll tell Kingsley I can't go on the mission and I'll come back to school with you tomorrow or live in Hogsmeade for a year and come visit you. I can't leave you again Ginny."

Ginny stood up fully and pressed her lips to his. He could feel the happiness and love radiating from Ginny. He pulled her closer to him if that was possible and deepened the kiss. They stood on the dance floor without moving until Harry realized that the song was over. He pulled back from her.

"Ginny the song's over and we're at your brother's wedding," Harry said.

"I don't care," Ginny said. "Let's go somewhere." Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds of people. They left the tent and Harry was led back to the house. Ginny practically ran up the stairs with him and pulled him into her bedroom. She closed the door and locked it and proceeded to pull off his jacket and tossed it on the floor.

"Ginny, are you sure we should be doing this in your parents' house on your brother's wedding day?" Harry asked.

"I don't care where we are or what day it is," Ginny said. "I need to be with you completely. You have no idea how much I've wanted this since we got back from vacation and you just made me a very happy woman out there." Ginny took a step back from him and took the initiative to unzip her dress and let it drop to the floor. After that Harry couldn't deny her and they spent the next hour locked behind the bedroom door.

Finally they got out of the bed and pulled on their wedding outfits. Harry went back to the reception alone while Ginny touched up her make-up and hair. She joined him at the reception fifteen minutes later. He was standing by the bar talking to Percy and drinking a beer. Ginny slipped her arm around his arm and stood there with Harry and Percy.

"Do you want a drink Gin?" Harry asked turning to look at her.

"Sure," Ginny said. "Get me whatever. You know what I like."

Percy stuck out his arm for Ginny to take. "Come on, you can come sit down with me and Audrey and Charlie. Harry can bring your drink along," Percy said. Ginny took her brother's arm and walked away with him. Harry joined them with Ginny's drink a minute later. He sat in the chair right next to Ginny and Ginny snuck on hand under the table and the other stayed with her drink. She put her hand on Harry's leg and Harry put his hand on top of hers. He had never felt so close to Ginny and he had never been so open with her.

"So, how's married life?" Charlie asked his brother.

"So far amazing," Percy said. "Then again it's only been a few hours. We'll see how I like it in a few days." For that he received a tap across the back of the head from his wife.

Audrey was a charming person. She had curly, blonde hair and a very light skin tone. She didn't have very many freckles but no one compared to the Weasleys with freckles. She was tall at five feet eight inches. Percy was only a few inches taller than her at six feet. All of the Weasleys had come to really like Audrey. She was easy to talk to and she calmed Percy. He never talked about work around her since she didn't think it appropriate that he always talk about work. Percy became a much more likable person around her.

"I didn't meet that," Percy said. "I was only joking."

"Well done Perce," George said walking up with his arm draped over Angelina Johnson. They had been dating for a few months now and George seemed very happy with her. They sat down in two empty seats next to Harry and Ginny. Percy, Audrey, and Charlie started talking about Charlie's work in Romania and George leaned over Angelina so he could talk quietly to Ginny and Harry who was sitting next to her.

"So I noticed you and Harry disappeared for quite some time," George said. "Any chance you might tell me exactly where you were?"

"Not the slightest chance," Ginny said.

"I don't really need a clarifier," George said. "I have a pretty good idea." He looked past Harry and Ginny to something behind them and then to their hands on Harry's leg. "Incoming parents. I'd watch where your hands are Miss Ginny." George pulled back and leaned back in his chair. Ginny and Harry moved their hands off his leg and rested them on the arm rest in between them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up. They took the last two seats at the table and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Made up have you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with an all knowing look. Harry and Ginny got the feeling that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew exactly where they had been. Neither one of them responded.

"What made Ginny smile so broadly on the dance floor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I've decided not to go," Harry said. "I wanna see Ginny more so I plan on making frequent visits to the school."

"You know outsiders aren't allowed in the school Harry," Percy said always stating the rules.

"I'll get in," Harry said. "McGonagall likes me."

"I think just about everyone does," Mrs. Weasley said.

"This is all the more reason you should be careful when you're out in public. If you visit the school you won't have a minute of peace," Mr. Weasley said. "Girls will surround you and Ginny you'll be in the spotlight too after that article in the paper a few months ago."

"I'll be fine Dad," Ginny said.

"So you're not going now Harry?" Charlie asked.

"No," Harry said. "I left once and I was miserable. I can't do that again."

"Well, you might wanna go find Ron and tell him that," Charlie said. "He hasn't talked to anybody all night. He's been sitting outside on the pier and Hermione's been out there trying to convince him to come back in." Harry jumped up and walked out of the tent and down to the pier. Ron and Hermione were standing at the end of the pier and Hermione was looking at Ron helplessly. She turned when she heard Harry walking down the pier. She turned and walked away from Ron and past Harry. She patted him on the shoulder as she passed. Harry walked up and joined Ron.

"So you've been out here awhile," Harry said.

"Haven't felt much like celebrating," Ron said. "Ginny's leaving and now you're leaving."

"No I'm not," Harry said. Ron looked up at him. "I talked to Ginny. I can't go, not again. I left her once and I'm not sure she trusted me for awhile after that. This could ruin us. I need to visit her more often and I can't do that if I'm off somewhere on the other side of the world. I belong here right now. I took me a while to realize that I don't work for the Ministry and they don't make decisions for me. I sent Kingsley a patronus on the way here."

Ron was silent as he looked out at the water.

"So, do you feel like coming in and having a drink with me?" Harry asked.

Ron turned and looked at him. "You're just telling me that so I'll enjoy the rest of the wedding."

Just then a lynx patronus appeared next to them and spoke in Kingsley's voice. "I understand completely Harry. I'll keep you updated on the progress of the aurors." Then the lynx disappeared.

"It reminds you of the last time that patronus showed up at a wedding doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"This time with some better news," Ron said. "Let's go get that drink. I should probably apologize to Hermione too. I've made things miserable for her today."

"No, I think that would be my fault," Harry said. "Either way let's head in." The two headed back down the pier towards the tent where the reception was being held. They went back to the table where all the Weasleys were. Harry's chair had been taken by Bill and Fleur sat on his lap. Hermione had squeezed a chair into the last available space around the table. Just as they got back to the table Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina stood up to go get everyone another round of drinks. Just like that Ron took Hermione's chair, Harry took Ginny's and Oliver Wood, who had been standing behind George and Angelina, took Angelina's chair. Alicia, who he was dating now, settled down onto his lap. When the girls came back with the drinks they passed them around and then took seats on their boyfriends' laps.

"Has anyone noticed that Charlie's the only one that doesn't have a girl?" George asked.

"Oh let's all rub that in my face now," Charlie said. "My little sister has had more relationships than I've had."

"What other relationships has she had aside from Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't worry about it Mum," Ginny said while giving Charlie a death stare. Mrs. Weasley dropped it for now but Ginny knew it would be brought up again. Ginny slouched down and nestled her head into the crook of Harry's neck. His hand absentmindedly rubbed her back as he took part in various conversations around the table.

The next time Harry looked at his watch it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. Ginny had been asleep on his shoulder for the past hour or so. Moving as little as possible Harry got his arms under Ginny and he stood up, cradling her in his arms. Harry moved his lips and told them that he was taking her up to bed. They nodded and Harry walked out of the tent and towards the house. When he arrived in the kitchen he found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table in her dressing gown drinking a cup of tea. Before she spoke Harry put a finger to his lips and pointed upstairs to convey the message that he was taking Ginny to her room. She nodded her head and Harry carried her out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. He set her onto her bed gently and pulled off her shoes. He tossed them on the ground and grabbed a blanket off the end of her bed. He covered her with it and looked around the room. He saw her trunk against the wall and saw that it was empty except for the school supplies that had been bought last week. Harry sighed and went over to her armoire. He pulled clothes out of the door and folded them nicely into the trunk. He added shoes and personal affects including a picture of the two of them together that was kept on her night stand. He added her school uniform last since she would have to change into that on the train. He walked back over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned out the light and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He went back downstairs and out the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley had since gone to bed. He was surprised she hadn't come into the room to see what Harry was doing. Maybe she had peaked in and Harry hadn't noticed. Looking at his watch he saw that almost an hour had elapsed since he had first come into the house. It was three o'clock in the morning and the Weasleys were still partying out in the tent. Before he forgot Harry set his watch alarm clock for eight o'clock.

"He returns," George said slurring his words slightly. "We were beginning to wonder what you were doing."

"I was packing Ginny's trunk for school," Harry said.

"Come sit down Harry," Hermione said pointing to a seat next to her. Harry sat down in the empty chair and looked around the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left at around midnight and since Harry left Percy and Audrey had gone. Harry sat next to Hermione on one side and George on the other. Angelina sat next to George and Alicia was next to her. Then came Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Ron, and then it was back to Hermione. Fleur had left with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and was asleep in Bill's old bedroom at the Burrow.

The bartenders were long gone so it was self-serve now. Bill got up a minute later and used his wand to transport another round of drinks back to the table. Harry grabbed the beer out of the air in front of him and took a big swig.

The rest of the night went by very nice. They brought up old stories about the family and friends sitting around the table. Most of them were times from school that had everyone laughing and holding their sides. Most of the stories came from George or were at least about George and Fred most of the time. Before Harry knew it, his watch was going off and he was still sitting at the table talking. Thinking he had set the watch wrong, he looked closely at it after rubbing his eyes.

"I think my watch is messed up, does anyone have the time?" Harry asked.

"Your clock's right Harry," Bill said yawning. "It's eight o'clock. Fleur's gonna kill me."

The table had a few less people now. Angelina and Alicia had gone to bed a few hours ago in Fred and George's beds. Oliver and Charlie followed soon after and went up to Charlie's old room. Ron left before Hermione at six in the morning. George, Bill, and Hermione had stayed up with Harry and were still sitting there drinking.

"Well, I hate to break this up but I have to go get Ginny up and getting ready and I need to get cleaned up so I don't look like the living dead when I take Ginny to the train," Harry said standing up.

"We'll head in with you Harry," Bill said. "Are you taking Ginny to the train by yourself?" Bill asked standing up with Hermione and following Harry out of the tent.

"Ginny didn't want a lot of people coming to say goodbye because it would make her realize that she would be on her own again this year and she didn't want to attract attention by having all of you guys who were in the papers and everything," Harry said.

"So she thinks it'll look better to have Harry Potter seeing her off at the train?" Bill asked. Harry nodded his head. "Skeeter and the Prophet will have a field day with that one. I hope Ginny realizes what's coming on Monday morning. You both should watch out. If you are around any girls or Ginny's around any boys at school they're gonna get a picture and have it in the paper and it's gonna seem like the two of you are broken up."

"I know," Harry said. "I was just friends with Hermione in my fourth year and they made it into this big love triangle between me, Hermione, and Krum."

"I saw that," Bill said. "They just like to cause trouble for you Harry. You do something good and the paper rewards you with one shining day and a thousand rumors to follow."

"Tell me about it," Harry said. They reached the house and found Mrs. Weasley buzzing around the kitchen making breakfast. She stared at them openmouthed when they came in.

"You lot have been out there all night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Relax Mum, we're perfectly fine, just a little tired," Bill said.

"You don't have time to sleep Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Go get Ginny up this instant and send her into the bathroom to take her shower. Then you can come straight back down here and get some breakfast. You need to put some food in your stomachs to join all that alcohol. While you three are cleaning up I'll make you something for the headaches you're soon to have."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. The three of them quickly left the room and ran up the stairs laughing slightly at Mrs. Weasley's reaction. Harry knocked lightly on Ginny's bedroom door and heard no response. With his tuxedo jacket in hand he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He tossed the jacket on Hermione's bed and crouched down next to Ginny's bed. He shook her lightly while saying her name.

Ginny groaned and flipped over to look at him.

"Hey, it's eight fifteen," Harry said. "I figured you might wanna take a shower and then your Mum wants you to get downstairs for breakfast."

"I wanna sleep in," Ginny said,

"You can't Ginny, we have to leave at ten-thirty," Harry said.

Ginny groaned and then suddenly sat straight up. "Oh my God I have to pack," Ginny said throwing off the covers and standing up. Harry stood up with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ginny, relax, I've got it covered," Harry said. "You're all packed and your uniform is on top so you can change on the train. All you have to add is your toothbrush and anything else you want."

Ginny turned and stuck her hand out to grab something off the nightstand and then pulled back.

"I already packed it," Harry said. "Go take a shower and I'll double check in all your drawers and make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Did you pack all my clothes?" Ginny asked looking into her open armoire.

"Yeah, I figured you might want all of it," Harry said.

"How'd you get it all to fit?" Ginny asked.

"I folded it," Harry said. "Things tend to fit better when you do that. I learned that by fourth year, not that I had much to pack."

"Well, I guess it's about time I learned that," Ginny said. "Thanks." Ginny walked to the door and opened it. She turned around before she left and walked back over to him. She kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled away. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Harry said.

She walked back to the door and Harry stopped her this time.

"Don't you need some clothes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right," Ginny said turning around and going to her drawers. She was surprised but happy to see that Harry had put her usual outfit for the train in the drawer. Ginny looked up at him curiously.

"I figured you'd wear that again," Harry said.

"How do you remember these things?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't realize it at the time but I watched you a lot," Harry said.

"Well, I like that," Ginny said. "I was planning on wearing this again thank you."

"I'm gonna change and get some breakfast," Harry said. Harry walked out of the room and went downstairs. He ate a plate of breakfast and then headed up to the room he was sharing with Ron. When he walked in he found Hermione asleep with Ron in his bed. Harry's cot remained empty. Harry went over to the bag on his cot and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He changed quietly and then left the room and headed back downstairs. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table just beginning to eat.

"What time is it Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot at the end of the table.

"Nine thirty. We're doing well," Harry said.

"Much better than usual," Mrs. Weasley said. "What time will you leave?"

"In an hour," Harry said. "Ginny, do you have anything else to add to your bag?"

"No, why?" Ginny asked. "If you just want to move your uniform to a smaller bag then I can send your trunk along to school so you don't have to lug it."

"Okay, could you put it in my school bag and don't forget my school shoes and socks," Ginny said.

"I'm on it," Harry said. He went back upstairs and transferred Ginny's school clothes to her school bag. Then he pulled out his wand and sent the trunk to Hogwarts. He grabbed the bag and brought it downstairs with him.

"You got everything?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and I put in that Muggle book you're reading just in case you get bored," Harry said.

"Thanks honey," Ginny said.

"Honey?" George asked from his spot across the table. Harry thought he was asleep at the table.

"What, you have a problem with the word honey?" Ginny asked.

"No, it just seems a little old," George said.

"Oh well," Ginny said. "I like it."

"It's something married couples say," George said.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked.

"You're not married," George said.

"Someday," Ginny said.

"And someday you can call Harry honey," George said. "Until then, don't make me throw up."

"Why don't you go upstairs and go to bed before you get hurt George," Ginny said.

"That sounds like a really good plan," George said standing up. "I'm not waking up to see you off so I'm gonna say goodbye now." Ginny stood up and hugged her brother. "Have a good year and right me all the time Gin."

"I will George," Ginny said. "Come visit me in Hogsmeade."

"I think you'll be the one visiting me," George said.

"Did you get premises?" Harry asked.

"I sign off on it tomorrow morning," George said. "Actually Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I need two people to co-sign with me. It's a security thing. I was planning on asking Ron seeing as it seems like he's going into business with me. I was hoping, since you have helped the shop that you would co-sign as the second person and officially have a part in the business. To sign it you have to put in at least a thousand galleons and since you already did that I figured you would be perfect. I'm paying for Ron's portion for now and I'm gonna keep half his paycheck until he's paid me back. There's not much to signing it. You'd get a quarter of the profits, same as Ron. I get half since I'm the full owner. All you'd have to do is work in the shop one day a week in order to make it work. The only reason I ask is that I don't wanna ask one of my brothers for a thousand galleons and a day of work when they're already working and Bill and Percy have wives."

"No, that sounds great," Harry said. "I can work more than one day a week if you need it. I don't have a job as you know so something to keep me busy would be great."

"Well, Ron's gonna be running the Diagon Alley shop and I'll be running the new one in Hogsmeade. Starting next week I'll be doing some remodeling to fit the shop's layout and then there'll be a lot of building and stocking. I could definitely use your help in that and then you can alternate working in the shops. We still have Verity working for us and she'll work out of the Diagon Alley store because she knows how it runs. I talked to Katie at the wedding last night and she is gonna come work for me in Hogsmeade. As long as we have two permanents in each shop then you can choose which one you work in."

"That sounds great," Harry said.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed," George said. "Good luck at school Ginny."

"Thanks, I'll come visit you first thing on the first Hogsmeade weekend," Ginny said.

"You better," George said. "Are you staying here tonight Harry?"

"I think so," Harry said.

"Then I'll talk to you later about the details for tomorrow," George said. He waved as he walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. In no time at all Ginny had said goodbye to all of her family members and it was time to go. With one last hug for her Mum and Dad, Ginny took Harry's hand and he apparated them onto 9 ¾ where the red steam engine was sitting on the tracks. People all over the platform turned and looked at the two of them as they stood there talking. They did their best to ignore them so they wouldn't ruin their last few minutes together. The whistle blew when there were five minutes until eleven o'clock.

"I should go," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry said. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her to him. "Write me as soon as you can and I'll do the same. I wanna hear all about your first few days at Hogwarts. I'll be in Hogsmeade and I'll visit as soon as I can, if I can."

"Okay," Ginny said. She stayed in his arms for another few seconds and then extracted herself. "We can do this."

"Yes we can," Harry said.

"I love you," Ginny said.

"I love you too," Harry said. "Have a good time at school."

"Bye," Ginny said hugging him one last time. Harry watched as she climbed aboard the train. A minute later one of the windows opened and Ginny was waving to him. "I'll write."

"Okay," Harry said waving as the train started to pull out.

He spotted a little boy was trying to run to catch the train as he dragged his trunk behind him. His parents were no where to be found and Harry quickly ran over to help him. He hefted the trunk into his arms and walked quickly to the train. He shoved the trunk onto the train and then turned and lifted the boy onto the train after it.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Potter," the boy called as the train started to pick up speed.

"Get yourself into a compartment," Harry said. "Do you know anyone?"

"No sir, I'm a first year Muggle born," the boy said.

"There's a girl three compartments down on the left that you can sit with," Harry said. "Tell her I sent you. Her name's Ginny. She'll help you out."

"Thanks," the boy said. Harry had been walked along next to the train talking to this boy. He finally stopped walking as the train pulled out. Just before the train turned the corner Harry saw the little boy sitting down in Ginny's compartment. Harry smiled as he waved after the train.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So, I suppose you have all noticed that the title to this story is Life In Technicolor. Some of you may have heard of the band Coldplay, I know I am a big fan of their music. One of their songs is called Life In Technicolor and that's what this story is named after. I just wanted to tell you all why I chose the title and why I chose the chapter names.**

**Life In Technicolor is a really great song by Coldplay. They have two versions of the song, one with lyrics and one without. In this case, I am thinking about the one with lyrics. I believe that song means that no matter what, love is worth living for and it's worth fighting for. I thought it was a very appropriate song/title for this particular story about Harry and Ginny since they've gone through so much and I'm sure will continue to go through so much. To me, this song sums up the meaning of love.**

**As you can see, I chose that for the name of the first chapter as well, for mainly the same reasons.**

**I chose A Spell A Rebel Yell as the title of the second chapter. I chose this because this song is about wanting someone to come home. I think this is completely relevant because Harry wants Ginny to come home even before she's left at the end of the chapter.**

**I will continue to name my chapters after Coldplay song titles. I hope you like the idea and if you have any Coldplay songs that you would like me to write a chapter about then I will do that. Just write it in a review.**

**Thanks for your support.**


	4. Chapter 3: Yellow

Chapter Three

*Two Months Later*

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were busily stocking the new store in Hogsmeade. Today was the first Hogwarts visit and they were expecting a lot of business. Ron had come to the store for today to help Harry and George. Harry and Ron were stocking the shelves with as much as they could hold. George was in the back room making sure they were organized in case they needed to restock the shelves quickly.

"Alright boys," George said coming out of the back room with a clipboard in hand. "Students will be flooding the streets in ten minutes. Are we all ready?"

"I think so," Harry said. "The shelves are stocked, the cash registers are full for change and we have the outside easily recognizable. I think we'll get some good business today."

"Definitely," Ron said.

"Alright, then I want the two of you on the registers. I'll move around the store and make sure people aren't stealing and are getting all the help they need," George said.

"Sounds good," Ron said walking to the front counter.

"Oh by the way I fixed that theft detector," Harry said. "I tested it on every product and it works great."

"Alright great," George said. "Katie's coming in a few hours, at which time Harry can be set free to go with Ginny around town."

"That'll be the high point of my day," Harry said. George looked at him. "Not that working here isn't amazing."

"Alright, look alive the first few students are in sight," George said stepping back from the window.

An hour later the store was packed to the gills with students. They recognized some of the older students and were able to speak to them for a few seconds. For the rest, Harry felt like hitting some of them because they were so annoying. Two third year students had been caught trying to steal and they had been yelled at and then kicked out of the store by George.

Ginny had arrived at the store in the first wave of students so Harry had time to give her a tour of the store. This store was a three-floor building so Harry showed her that too. The second floor had three desks for the three owners, George, Ron, and Harry. Since that only took up a portion of the floor they had closed off some of the floor and made it into an inventing room. The third floor had been made into a flat. George was living in this one and Ron had moved into the one above the Diagon Alley store. Angelina and Hermione were frequent visitors of the flats, respectively. The Hogsmeade branch had a second bedroom that Harry occasionally stayed in when he was working late in the office. Harry had been put in charge of the financial aspects of the store. He paid Verity and Katie and split the profits between George, Ron, and himself. George and Ron had decided that he had to be in charge of something since they were each in charge of a branch. Harry had accepted even though he got the worst end of the deal. Running a branch was mainly running the money and partly about stocking shelves and making things run smoothly. Harry got to be in charge of the money of both branches. It meant a lot of paperwork, a lot of math, and a lot of trips to Gringotts where the goblins weren't big fans of him.

"So, you're a busy man," Ginny said coming downstairs to the store with Harry.

"Definitely," Harry said looking at the suddenly full shop. "We're a little busy so I should get on a register." Harry walked behind the counter and opened a register. Three people had paid for their purchases when Ginny walked up next to him and opened the next register.

"I can help someone over here," Ginny called to the people in the other two long lines. Several people swarmed over to Ginny and she started adding up the prices.

"You don't have to do that Ginny," Harry said handing someone a bag with their purchases. "Come back again."

"I've got nothing better to do until Katie gets here," Ginny said as someone spread their purchases out across the counter.

"Fine, if that's really what you want to do," Harry said. The next hour passed like that with the two of them on the registers and making small talk while ringing things up. Finally Katie showed up and Harry and Ginny were free to go.

"See ya later Ron," Ginny said. "I'll be back to say goodbye."

"Have fun on your break Harry," Ron called after him. He hadn't had a break from the register for hours.

"Maybe we'll bring you back some lunch," Harry called back. Ron didn't seem too unhappy about that so he shut up. Once they had escaped the store Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down the side alley next to the store. He pushed her up against a wall and kissed her. He pulled apart a few minutes later. "Sorry, I just had to do that," Harry said.

"I'm with you on that one," Ginny said kissing him again. Once they pulled apart they were breathing heavily. "It's been awhile since we got to do that."

"You have no idea how much I've missed it," Harry said.

"I think I do actually," Ginny said. "Come on, let's go get a drink." As they walked along towards the three broomsticks they talked about school. Ginny filled him in on everything even though he knew a lot of it from her letters. Once they reached the pub they ordered their drinks and settled down at the counter. Madam Rosmerta came back a few minutes later with two glasses of mulled wine.

"So, what's this in your last letter about buying a house?" Ginny asked. "Haven't you already one of those?"

"Yes, but that is for the kids. I wasn't planning on living there permanently," Harry said. "Besides, when I saw this place I couldn't pass by the for sale sign. It's beautiful. "It's quite a bit bigger than I was planning on going for myself, but I really liked it."

"I look forward to seeing it," Ginny said. "Tell me about it."

"It's absolutely breathtaking," Harry said. "There are more bedrooms then we'll ever use in our lives, and just as many bathrooms. There's a big ballroom type thing with a bar that could be absolutely perfect for parties. There's a gigantic kitchen and dinging room. There's about four family and living rooms. The master bedroom's massive and it has a private fireplace and living area. I put an incredibly comfortable king size bed in there that I feel lost in by myself. There's a huge office on the main floor that's perfect for all the file cabinets and stuff that I need. I made a bedroom for Teddy. He's only stayed in it once but I think he liked it. He's walking now."

"Oh, I can't believe I missed that," Ginny said. "He'll have a playmate soon enough. I can't believe Fleur's pregnant."

"I don't know how her tiny figure is gonna hold a baby for six more months," Harry said.

"Is she showing yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. She hates it," Harry said. "She thinks people won't know she's pregnant and they'll think she's just fat."

"Fleur worried about her image? That's preposterous," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"So, back to the house," Ginny said. "Does it have a basement?"

"It has a huge basement," Harry said. "I have a pool table and a bar down there right now. There are a couple couches too."

"It sounds like you've made it into quite a boy's house," Ginny said.

"I'm sure you'll change that next month," Harry said. "Oh, I didn't tell you in my letters, but I've been talking to your parents about you being allowed to spend some time at my house over break."

"Of course I can spend time over there," Ginny said. "They can't keep me from doing that."

"No, I mean staying overnight," Harry said. "I've been working on convincing them ever since I bought the house. I told them that nothing would happen and I just wanted to be with you as much as possible."

"Did you get a big fat no?" Ginny asked.

"Not entirely," Harry said. Ginny looked up and widened her eyes. "I had originally asked for you to stay an entire week with me. They shot that down without thinking."

"Of course they did," Ginny said.

"Well, I didn't want to get nothing out of this so I bargained lower and lower and we finally reached an agreement. You'll be allowed to stay at my house on night a week while you're home and I can stay at the Burrow one night a week too," Harry said.

"In the highest room in the house," Ginny said.

"No, they agreed that we're old enough to sleep in the same room, with the door open of course," Harry said.

"Well, that's better than nothing," Ginny said. "I can't believe you talked to my parents."

"I want you to be with me as much as possible," Harry said. "I'm starting to regret that week in the hotel. It feels so empty laying in a bed without you now."

"I told you that would happen," Ginny said. She looked out the window at the looming darkness. "Is the sun setting already?"

Harry followed her glance. "I suppose that means you should be heading back to school then?"

"Unfortunately," Ginny said. "Come on, let's head back to the shop." They stood up and Harry tossed a few sickles onto the bar. They walked out of the pub and made their way back to the shop. It was empty when they got back. All the students were heading back to school.

"Ah, we were just about to come look for you," George said from his spot on the counter. Angelina was standing next to him. Ginny ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hi, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Angelina said. "We had Quidditch practice."

"That's alright, I'm glad I got to see you," Ginny said. "I really should be heading back though."

"We'll walk you," Ron said grabbing his coat and pulling it on. "We're closing anyways."

"Okay, great," Ginny said. She took Harry's hand and they headed out into the cold November night.

They walked the familiar path out of Hogsmeade and towards the gates of Hogwarts. Ten minutes later they were standing at the gates. Students flooded past them and onto the school grounds. Filch was standing there checking off names. He was eying their little group as if daring them to try and come in.

"Well Gin, it looks like this is as far as we're gonna get with you. I could've gone for a nice Hogwarts dinner," Ron said.

"I'll bet it's been different not having someone prepare you dinner every night," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"What're you going on about? Hermione makes you dinner every night unless she's busy and then you come to my house or back to the Burrow. He's yet to make himself so much as a sandwich," Harry said.

"Oh, now I know what I'm gonna write Hermione in her next letter," Ginny said.

"You can't cut off my food supply," Ron said in a panicked tone.

"I'm not gonna tell her to cut it off," Ginny said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna tell her to teach you how to make something so she doesn't always have to. She has a job that's a lot more pressing than working at a joke shop."

"A lot of work goes into running a joke shop," Ron said.

"Not when you're not the one doing all the financial parts," Ginny said. "You wouldn't have any money to buy food if Harry wasn't working there because the two of you don't have any idea how to work with money. It'd all be gone if it were up to you."

"Well, that's exactly why we have Harry," George said. "That never was my department."

"Clearly," Harry said.

"Alright, well I should really head in," Ginny said. "I'll see you guys next month for Christmas."

"I don't know if I'll see you," Katie said.

"You're not coming to Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your family," Katie said.

"Nonsense, Molly loves having people over on Christmas. It's her favorite part of Christmas," Harry said.

"Well, maybe I'll see you," Katie said.

"If you don't come for Christmas we'll have to get together for lunch," Ginny said.

"Definitely," Katie said.

"Just the girls," Angelina said.

"Sounds good," Ginny said going over and hugging them at the same time. "It's so good to see you guys." Ginny hugged George next and said, "Say hello to Perce and Audrey for me."

"Will do," George said. Ginny moved onto Ron then.

"Tell Hermione I miss her," Ginny said.

"I'm sure she'll ask me a million questions about you," Ron said. "I'll convey the message."

"Thanks," Ginny said. She walked back over to Harry and stood in front of him. "Say hi to everyone else for me, especially Mum and Dad."

"I will," Harry said. He pulled his hand out of his pockets and extended his arms to her. She wrapped herself in his arms and stayed there for much longer than all her other hugs.

"Write like always," Ginny said pulling out of the hug.

"Of course," Harry said. "I'll pick you up at the train station."

"Okay," Ginny said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a brief kiss due to the fact that they were with two of her brothers and several Hogwarts students who were staring as they walked past.

"See you next month," Harry said after they broke the kiss. Ginny nodded her head and walked towards the gate. As Filch was checking off her name she turned and waved to them. Then she walked behind the gate and they lost sight of her. They stood there for another moment and then turned to head back to Hogsmeade so they could apparate home.

"It won't be as long this time Harry," Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"I know," Harry said. "It doesn't get easier though to say goodbye to her."

"I didn't think it would," Ron said. "You wanna come over for dinner tonight? Hermione's making pot roast."

"No thanks," Harry said. "I have a little party-planning to do."

"Party-planning?" George asked. "Where and when will the said party be taking place."

"Christmas Eve," Harry said. "Your Mum and Dad have Christmas Day and that's mainly for family. Everyone goes to their own families for Christmas so I thought a Christmas Eve party might be a good idea to get all our friends together."

"That's a great idea Harry," Angelina said. "Did you just think of that now?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Katie actually made me think of it. Plus, Ginny's been away and it would be nice for her to see all her friends together before she heads back to school."

"That's sweet," Katie said.

"So, you guys can help me make a guest list. Can you guys make a list of all the people you want at the party? You can leave the obvious people out. Just put the people that you personally want there. Individual lists please and then I can put them together into one big list," Harry said.

"When do you want the list by?" Ron asked.

"By next weekend at the latest," Harry said. "Can you pass that along to your brothers too? Great thanks." They were back in Hogsmeade so Harry apparated home. Sitting in the fully furnished living room Harry had never felt more alone. Seeing Ginny again and saying goodbye again was bringing back bad memories all over again. To get his mind off Ginny he went upstairs to his office and sat down at the desk. He opened up the laptop he had bought a few days ago and started to make up a guest list for the Christmas Eve party and a list of things to buy for it. By the time he was done with that it was late enough to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Rainy Day

Chapter Four

The train whistle sounded and the red steam engine turned around a bend and came into view from the King's Cross Station platform. Harry really smiled for the first time in weeks as he saw the familiar head of red hair. He walked up and grabbed her trunk out of her hand. He hefted it into his arms, something he would not have been able to do in the past and something that Ginny commented on once they were standing on the platform and Harry had set it down next to them.

"Have you been working out or something?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I had quite a bit of free time so I did a little bit of weight-lifting and I've started running a little," Harry said. "It's a good way to relieve stress."

"You work in a joke shop, what stress do you have?" Ginny asked.

"Well, none now that you're home again," Harry said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Welcome home. The car's outside."

"You drove here?" Ginny asked. "It's like a four hour drive to the Burrow isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we're not driving all the way," Harry said as they started walking out of the train station. Harry pulled Ginny's trunk along behind him with one hand and held Ginny's hand with his other. "We're gonna drop the car off at my house and then apparate the rest of the way. I live in Berkshire about an hour away from here."

"Has that been Okayed by my parents?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you're a big girl now, you can make your own decisions now that you're seventeen," Harry said. "But yes, I checked with them and it's fine." They arrived at the car and Ginny admired it while Harry loaded her trunk into the boot of the car. They climbed in and were on the way a minute later.

"So, is this house as nice as your car?" Ginny asked.

"Nicer," Harry said looking at her and flashing a smile. "You'll like it I think?"

"Is it like the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"No, this is more of a modern house," Harry said. "It's white and has pillars and looks as though it could be fit for royalty."

"Well, you're as close as it comes to royalty in our world," Ginny said.

"Yeah right," Harry said. A ringing could be heard throughout the car and Harry stuck his hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hello?"

"You have a Muggle phone?" Ginny asked him. Harry smiled as he listened to the person on the other line.

"Your whole family has gone Muggle," Harry said. "I've got one for you too." He turned his full attention back to the phone call as Ginny raised her eyebrows at her family using Muggle things.

"We'll be there in an hour or so," Harry said. "I'm just gonna give her a tour of the place and then we'll head to the Burrow." There was a moment of silence when Harry was listening and then he spoke again. "So you are going to the Burrow?" Another pause. "Then this is a waste of a conversation. We'll see you there." Harry hung up before the other person could speak again.

"Was that Ron?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled at her. "No shouting?"

"No, he's learned how to use one with the help of Hermione," Harry said. "Speaking of Ron and Hermione, they're no longer living in that cramped little flat above the shop. They got a nice apartment and they're officially living together. They even told your parents."

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"The apartment or the announcement?" Harry asked.

"Both," Ginny said.

"Well, when Ron was at the flat Hermione only stayed with him two or three nights a week and she stayed with her parents for the rest. About two or three weeks ago they decided to get an apartment together and they told your parents just last week at family dinner," Harry said.

"Since when is there a family dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Since the beginning of October," Harry said. "Monday night dinner at seven o'clock. It's always the same. Your mum really likes it."

"I bet she does," Ginny said. "So how'd mum and dad take the news about them living together?"

"Relatively well," Harry said. "They kinda tried to convince them to wait a while to move in together but Ron and Hermione refused. They've come to accept it though. Although I think they look at Hermione differently since they know they share a bed."

"Poor Hermione," Ginny said.

"Eh, she's fine with it," Harry said. "I have a feeling she might like that they don't see her as a goody two shoes anymore. Hermione's changed a lot since we were younger. I'd say she's changed since you've seen her last too."

"Well, we'll see," Ginny said. "She has been writing to me though. I may have picked up on some of her changes. So is there any other news? How are Percy and Audrey?"

"They're doing well," Harry said. "I think married life has tamed Percy a bit. He seems much happier than usual as well. George and Angelina announced that they're living together as well. They're still in the flat above the shop though. Your parents were happier about that than they were about Ron and Hermione. I think it's because they're older and because it's George after the Battle."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So does Angelina come to family dinners too?"

"Yeah, all spouses and dates are required to come. Charlie's the only one who doesn't bring someone. He and I have been the only ones alone for these dinners. That'll be different for a few of them now," Harry said.

"Glad I could be of service to you," Ginny said. They passed the time talking like that all the way to Harry's house where she received a tour and was in awe of the house.

"You'll live here with me someday," Harry said.

"Oh my god that house is amazing Harry," Ginny said.

"I'm glad you think so," Harry said. "We should probably head off. I don't want to delay you more from getting home. I already sent your trunk along to the Burrow so we're good to go. Do you wanna use the Floo network or apparate?"

"Umm, I think Floo," Ginny said.

"You would wanna Floo," Harry said leading her into the family room and over to the fireplace.

"What's wrong with Flooing?" Ginny asked.

"It makes me dizzy, not to mention it kills my elbows," Harry said.

"Fine, then let's apparate," Ginny said.

"Fine, not that I'm a big fan of apparating either," Harry said.

"What forms of transportation do you like exactly?" Ginny asked.

"You should know that," Harry said. "I've always loved flying more."

"Have you ever flown to the Burrow from here?" Ginny asked.

"A few times why?" Harry asked.

"How long does it take?" Ginny asked.

"Depends what kind of broom you're on," Harry said. "I've done it on the Firebolt and on Ron's Cleansweep Seven. It takes about an hour on the Cleansweep and bout fifteen to twenty minutes on the Firebolt."

"Do you have two Firebolts?" Ginny asked.

"Just one," Harry said.

"We can make that work," Ginny said. "Go get it." A few minutes later they were in the air on Harry's Firebolt. The wind whipping through their hair and across their faces felt extremely refreshing.

"So, are you anxious to get home?" Harry asked.

"A bit," Ginny said. "This is so fast."

"Have you never ridden it before?" Harry asked.

"No, the best I've done is the Nimbus 2000 the school bought for me," Ginny said.

"You play on a Nimbus 2000?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"We need to get you a decent broom," Harry said.

"A Nimbus is a decent broom," Ginny said. "It's the fastest I've ever flown until now."

"We're not even at top speed yet Ginny," Harry said. He leaned forward and the broom started to pick up speed. Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around his waist as they flew up in the clouds. About ten minutes after they started their journey Harry started their decent. The touched down a few minutes later and dismounted smoothly.

"I thought you said it would take twenty minutes?" Ginny asked.

"It did last time," Harry said. "I wasn't going as fast last time though."

"Well, we should head inside," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm sure they'll have food on the table." They walked inside and found Mrs. Weasley standing by the stove.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said moving swiftly over to them and sweeping Ginny into a hug.

"Hi Mum," Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley let her go and took a step back to look at her.

"Do they feed you enough at school?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Three meals a day plus snacks," Ginny said.

"Well, you need a good home-cooked meal," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your father and brothers are in the dining room just starting on some onion soup. Why don't you two go join them and I'll be along in a few minutes."

Harry and Ginny went into the dining room and Ginny was swept up in hugs and kisses from her brothers and Mr. Weasley. Harry sat down next to Hermione and after a few minutes of hellos, Ginny sat down next to him.

"This soup is delicious Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Thank you Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You're right, she is a bit stiff towards Hermione," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. Harry smirked and looked at Hermione who was smiling slyly. She flashed Harry and Ginny a grin and then turned back to her soup.

The lunch passed mostly with Ginny telling stories from school, some of which Harry had already heard. Once they were done eating they stayed sitting around the table catching up. Ginny was telling a story about Mr. Filch being tripped down a flight of stairs by Mrs. Norris when Harry's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley had decided to get a cell phone since he had to deal with some Muggles as the Minister of Magic and it had helped that Harry and all the Weasleys had them too. Harry excused himself from the table and went into the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter and flipped open the phone.

"Hello Kingsley," Harry said looking through the doorways to the dining room table. He had a clear view of Ginny. She was smiling as she looked at him while she told her story.

"Harry, I'm sorry to disturb you," Kingsley said. "I know that Ginny was coming back from school today."

"That's alright," Harry said. "What's up?"

"Well, I have a bit of bad news for you Harry," Kingsley said. "I'm afraid that Andromeda Tonks is not doing so good. We believe she has suffered a massive stroke but we can't be sure until she wakes up. She's at St. Mungo's right now. The Healers think she has a bit of brain damage. They don't know how extensive that might be since she hasn't woken up yet." Harry's face fell and he saw Ginny cast a sideward glance at him.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Harry asked.

He saw Ginny stand up from the table and start grabbing dishes.

"I don't really know the details Harry," Kingsley said. "I just thought you should know seeing as you're Teddy's godfather."

"Oh my god Teddy," Harry said. "Where is he? How is he?"

"He's fine," Kingsley said. "I'm watching him run around my office chasing an enchanted teddy bear as we speak."

"Well, I should come get him," Harry said.

"I figured you might want to," Kingsley said. "Take your time Harry. We're quite content here."

"I'll be along within the hour," Harry said. "Thanks Kingsley."

"I'll see you soon," Kingsley said. Harry hung up the phone as Ginny walked into the room with her arms full of dirty dishes. She deposited them in the sink and turned to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Harry turned and looked out the window. Ginny walked over and put her hand on his arm.

"They think Andromeda had a stroke and she hasn't woken up yet," Harry said. "They think she might have brain damage but they can't be sure until she wakes up."

"Oh no," Ginny said. "What about Teddy?"

"I have to go pick him up from Kingsley's office within the hour," Harry said. "I think he'll be staying with me for a while. I'm sorry this happened, especially when you're home for the first time in months."

"It's okay," Ginny said. "I'd like to see Teddy again."

"I love having Teddy around but, if Andromeda doesn't wake up I don't think I have what it takes to finish raising him," Harry said.

"You have it in you," Ginny said. "You're a good godfather Harry. You'll make a great father some day. I can tell and so can anyone that sees you around kids, especially Teddy."

"I think I'm gonna go pick him up now," Harry said. "I'm gonna get him settled in at my house and I'll call you later. I don't think I'll be able to come back tonight, sorry."

"That's okay," Ginny said. "I'll see you tomorrow then. At least go say goodbye though." They walked back to the dining room and Harry waved to everyone as they looked up.

"I've gotta go," Harry said. "I don't have time to explain but Ginny will fill you all in. Thanks for lunch."

A chorus of goodbyes was heard around the room. Harry pecked Ginny on the lips before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing his Firebolt. He waved one last time and then went out the door as he mounted the broom. He kicked off from the doorway and used his wand to close the door behind him.

"What's going on with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He had to go pick up Teddy from Kingsley's office," Ginny said.

"Already in trouble with the law," George said. "I think I like this kid already."

"George," Angelina said.

"Teddy's not in trouble with the law," Ginny said. "Although there's a possibility he might not have a grandmother for much longer."

That seemed to sober George up.

"What happened, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They think she's had a stroke," Ginny said. "They aren't sure though and they can't be sure until she wakes up. They know she has brain damage but they can't tell how much without her being awake. Harry is going to pick him up and he's gonna stay with Teddy until they find out about Andromeda."

"Do they think she's going to wake up?" Hermione asked.

"Harry didn't say but I got the feeling that Kingsley doesn't seem to think she is going to," Ginny said. "I think Harry got the same feeling but he couldn't voice it."

"The poor boy's dealt with so much and now he might have to raise a child at the age of eighteen," Mrs. Weasley said. "This world is not just."

"Harry said he won't be back tonight but he probably will tomorrow so please be kind and supportive for him," Ginny said.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ron asked.

"Because you're the only person in this family that has ever fought with Harry," Ginny said.

"Actually that's not quite true," Percy said. "You've fought with him as well." Ginny glared angrily at Percy while Ron looked smug at his end of the table.

"Hermione has fought with him too and so has Mum," Ginny said. "But anyways, that's beside the point. Please tell me you'll be supportive and helpful."

There were nods around the table and then Ginny started to help her mother clear the dishes.

"Harry, you made it here quite fast," Kingsley said from his spot on the ground with Teddy. Teddy looked up from his blocks and stood up.

"Harry," Teddy exclaimed in his baby voice. He ran over to Harry as fast as he could and Harry scooped him into his arms.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Good," Teddy said.

"What do you think about having a sleep over at my house tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Teddy said.

"Alright, we're gonna fly there," Harry said. "Thanks Kingsley. Keep me posted."

"I just spoke with a healer and they confirmed it as a stroke," Kingsley said. "Now that they know that, they can treat her for it and she should be home in a few days."

"Has she woken up yet?" Harry asked.

"They estimate her waking up tomorrow morning," Kingsley said.

"Thank God," Harry said. "Well, do you think you could call me when she wakes up? I don't want Teddy to see her when she's unconscious. I want to ask her if she wants Teddy to see her at all."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything," Kingsley said. "You have your own place now don't you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It's in Berkshire. I really like that."

"Harry, I warn you, it's going to take quite some time for Andromeda to get back on her feet. Since she lives alone and cares for a child, St. Mungo's might be reluctant to release her as soon as usual unless she is going to stay with someone," Kingsley said.

"If that's the case then she can stay with me," Harry said. "I can watch Teddy and she can rest and regain her strength at a home instead of a hospital."

"What about your job Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm a part owner of the shop," Harry said. "Most of the work I do can be done from home anyways."

"I didn't realize you were a part owner," Kingsley said.

"I gave them their start-up money," Harry said.

"I see," Kingsley said. "I'll pass your message along to the hospital then."

"Harry, fly," Teddy said tugging on his shirt.

"Alright Teddy," Harry said. "Thanks again Kingsley." Harry left the room and went outside. He pulled his broom out and mounted. "Hold on tight Teddy and don't be scared."


End file.
